Songs of (doubtful) Innocence
by BlackBans
Summary: A series of short stories revolving around the Black sisters, each chapter inspired by a song. Rated M for sexual themes and coarse language. (Chapters 1-6 are T rated, Later chapters tend to be M rated).
1. Look What You Made Me Do

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I have any rights relating to the Harry Potter Series, nor any of the Characters mentioned. All rights remain with their respective owners.**

**Each chapter is inspired by a different song, and the chapters have no chronological order. Generally, the storylines will be consistent in the sense that if an event happens in one chapter in 1968, then in another chapter set in 1969, it is presumed that they have occurred in the same timeline. **

**In this series, the age relationship between the major characters is as follows: ****Bellatrix, Lucius and Rodolphus are the same age, born in 1951. ****Andromeda and Rabastan are a year younger than Bellatrix. ****Narcissa is two years younger than Bellatrix. ****Sirius remains much younger than his cousins, in line with the Harry Potter Wikia page, which lists his birth year as 1959.**

**Please feel free to private message me with any thoughts/requests. ****Reviews and private messages are encouraged.**

Look What You Made Me Do (1968)

Bellatrix took her seat next to her father, Cygnus, at the annual meeting of the Black Family. Having just come of age, it was her first time attending the gathering. Across from her sat Great-Uncle Arcturus, his hands folded and face blank. On her other side sat her Grandfather Pollux, his hand resting on her armrest, as if he was prepared to defend her if necessary.

"He need not worry," she thought, "tonight the family will approve my betrothal to Rodolphus Lestrange. We will be strengthened by this alliance." This thought calmed her greatly. Ever since she was a toddler, the family had agreed that she was to become the head of the family when Arcturus stepped down.

Yes, she may have been female, and yes, technically the children of Uncle Orion and Aunt Lucretia had a greater claim to the Lordship. But Bellatrix had greater potential and greater loyalty to the family than any of the other claimants. She would be the Lady Lestrange and the Lady Black.

"Alright, quieten down, all of you." The gruff voice of Great-Uncle Arcturus snapped her out of her reverie. Bellatrix looked up and down the table of her male relatives, almost feline in her expression.

"Tonight, we must congratulate our dearest Bellatrix, as she has secured a betrothal to Master Rodolphus Lestrange, the heir to the House of Lestrange." Arcturus's voice was filled with pride. There was a quiet rumble of congratulations around the table. Bellatrix smirked and straightened up in her seat, imagining that it was her throne.

"However, now we must address the real business of this evening, the heir to the great House of Black." Arcturus continued. A look of surprise flickered momentarily across Bella's face. She discreetly tilted her head forward, her curls falling to obscure some of her face. She peeked through her curls to gauge her father's expression. He did not look surprised, nor did her grandfather.

She pursed her lips as Arcturus began his speech. "I know that a number of you here tonight have expressed your concerns regarding the line of succession. When I named Bellatrix as my successor, I did not make that decision lightly." His voice was firm, and Bellatrix smiled at his words. "However," he continued, and her face quickly reverted to a deep scowl, "recent events must be taken into account. We cannot ignore that the circumstances have changed. Bellatrix is to become the Lady Lestrange and some members of the family have expressed concern that the interests of the Black family may be subverted to those of the Lestranges. Furthermore, as Bellatrix will be married, she will be expected to provide heirs, meaning she will not have the internal fortitude to continuously manage the affairs of our great family."

Bellatrix was frozen in her seat and her blood ran cold. She was speechless in that moment. Luckily, her Father spoke for her. "We named her Bellatrix as it means Female Warrior." His voice became progressively louder as he spoke. "She has bested many of you with her duelling skills," he gestured around the table, "and you will not find a better advocate for blood purity than her." He slammed his hand down on the table.

The table fell silent, and Bellatrix chose this moment to prepare her rebuttal. "Who did you wish to replace me with, Great-Uncle?" Her voice was low, daring him to name her competitor.

"Orion's boy, Sirius, would be the new successor." Arcturus replied, causing Pollux to nearly choke on his wine.

Bellatrix cackled. "SIRIUS? The nine year old?" Her voice was filled with mirth. "I make an alliance with one of the other most powerful houses in Europe, and you decide to give MY title to a child?" Bellatrix's eyes were ablaze with anger.

"Now now Bella," Arcturus began, his tone still even, "Sirius has great prospects to be a leader. He won't have to focus on child-rearing."

Bellatrix stood sharply, her fists clenched. "You've made a mistake Arcturus." For once, she used his name. He needed to know that she would be his equal, and one day, he would be beneath her. She stormed out of the room, her heels clicking against the marble flooring. She practically hissed into the Fireplace that she wished to floo to Lestrange Manor.

Once she arrived, she sought out Rodolphus. She found him in the library, and collapsed into her armchair. Rod ran his hand over her hair while she recounted the meeting, adding his encouragement when necessary. His insides burned with rage against the Black family for treating his fiancée with such disrespect.

"Mon cherie," he spoke to her in French, knowing that she would be more receptive to his input, "nous aurons notre revanche." She met his eyes, grasping both of his hands in hers.

"À la première chance!" She sealed her sentiment with a kiss, and Rodolphus could have sworn that he could feel her internal fire through her lips.

It was a long six months before another Black family gathering was arranged. Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa made the journey home from Hogwarts to attend the birthday celebrations of the head of the Black house. Arcturus was turning sixty-seven. Though it was a family event, Bellatrix had insisted that Rodolphus accompany her. The four of them sat inside the enchanted carriage that was to carry them home to Black Manor.

"Bella… you're not going to… do anything… are you?" Narcissa was quiet and diplomatic in her tone. "I know you're still angry about Sirius." Narcissa watched her older sister carefully through her crystal blue eyes.

Bellatrix's nails dug into Rodolphus's hand at the sound of Sirius's name. "Of course not Cissy, this is my family, I won't do anything to harm them." She turned her head to look out of the carriage, not wanting to meet her sister's innocent gaze. Narcissa exhaled a sigh of relief, though not completely convinced of the sincerity of her sister's response.

Once they arrived home to Black Manor, they were led to the glass ballroom. A single long oak table, similar to those of the Great Hall, bisected the room. After a number of glasses of wine, and a night of speaking to some of her favourite relatives, Bellatrix was just beginning to enjoy her evening. That was, until Great-Uncle Arcturus decided to make his speech. It was dull and boring enough to begin with. However, it was when he decided to state that Bellatrix had given up her claim as successor that she began to feel every raw emotion return. As the meeting had only comprised of a few representatives of each branch of the Black family tree, many members of the family were not yet aware that Bellatrix would not succeed Arcturus.

"Bellatrix has graciously recognised the superior right and potential in our dear young Sirius and has agreed to forfeit her claim to become the head of this family upon my departure." Arcturus announced forcefully.

Bella could not contain her anger. "I did no such thing." Her voice was almost shrill with anger. "There is no comparison between me and that insignificant little prat." She stepped up onto a bench before stepping onto the table to continue her response. "I am the future of the House of Black." With each word, she kicked another object off the table, causing as much damage as she could. "I am more worthy and more powerful and I will end Sirius's claim to my title." Bellatrix finally reached the end of the table, towering above Arcturus, who was seated at the head of the table.

In a show of strength, she turned sharply on her heel and raised her wand above her head. As she pulled it back, every pane of glass in the room shattered, leaving the entire room exposed to the elements. A manic, slightly insane smile came to her face as she observed her handiwork. She stepped off the table, her thirst for destruction quenched.

She spun around to look into the eyes of her nine year old cousin, and in a saccharine voice she spoke directly to him, "Oh look at what you just made me do."


	2. Heathens

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I have any rights relating to the Harry Potter Series, nor any of the Characters mentioned. All rights remain with their respective owners.**

**Reviews encouraged!**

Heathens (1970)

It was an unseasonably cold morning in Romania on the day of the Quidditch World Cup Final, Scotland was to go up against France in what would be the most memorable contest of the decade. The three Black sisters were wrapped firmly in black wool coats as they walked the gravel path toward the stadium. They were trailed by Rodolphus, Lucius and Cygnus, who were talking spiritedly about who they thought would win, and by how much.

The energy surrounding the stadium was electric as wizards and witches from all corners of the earth made their pilgrimage to watch the highly-anticipated final. The three sisters stopped occasionally to purchase merchandise for their team. Narcissa purchased a figurine of the Scottish Keeper, Orion Wood, which caused Lucius to roll his eyes at her childishness. Bellatrix, on the other hand, purchased a medallion with the French team's insignia. She placed it around her neck before buying Rodolphus a French team scarf to wear.

Noticing that her sister wasn't quite taking part in the festivities, Narcissa pulled Andromeda aside. "Andi, are you okay, you seem distracted." Her voice was like a whisper, she didn't want to draw the attention of the other members of their group in case something really was wrong.

Andromeda gave a small uncertain laugh. "Oh Cissa, I'm alright, I'm just taking it all in. It's quite the event, don't you agree?" She gestured out towards the stadium and the surrounding grounds.

Narcissa nodded, not entirely convinced, but she decided to drop the subject. Andi had become quieter and more secretive in the year since she finished at Hogwarts. She hadn't married like Bella had, which made Narcissa curious as to what she did in all her time. "Perhaps she's focusing on her training to become a healer at St. Mungos." Narcissa reasoned with herself.

Andromeda quickly re-joined the group, not wishing for Narcissa to pry further. She couldn't help but continue to take in her surroundings, keeping an eye out for the familiar face she wished to see.

The small group made their way into the stadium, climbing the stairs to the Black Family box. Bellatrix stood facing the grounds, a smirk on her lips. "Well done Father, we have the best seats in the stadium, even better than the Minister's box!" Her face reminded Cygnus of childlike glee.

"That blood-traitor, squib-sympathising Jenkins could never do better than our ancient, respected family." Cygnus replied, joining his eldest at the front of the box.

Andromeda hovered near the entrance to the box, her eyes scanning the witches and wizards hurrying past to their own seats. Finally, she spotted the fair-haired boy she'd been looking for. Excusing herself quietly, she hastened to catch his attention. "Ted!" she called out, waving a hand in the air.

Ted turned to see where his name had been called from and upon seeing Andromeda his face broke out into a giant grin. The pair embraced, having not seen one another for just over a week. Andromeda inhaled his scent, her heart beating faster than she thought possible. Just as the pair were about to kiss, they heard the voice of Narcissa. "Well who do we have here?" A genuine smile adorned her lips.

Andromeda turned white with fear, believing that Narcissa's question was a taunt. Surely Narcissa would remember Ted from Hogwarts and Andromeda would be hexed for speaking to someone her family would refer to as a 'mudblood'. Noticing that Narcissa's smile and question was genuine, it seemed like Narcissa actually had no clue who Ted really was.

"I'm T-" Ted began, before Andromeda elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

"This is Edward," she began, "He's a healer at St. Mungos too." This seemed to placate Narcissa, as Lucius and Rodolphus came to stand behind Narcissa, neither of them seeming to remember Ted either.

"Will you be joining us?" Lucius asked in his trademark drawl. "I doubt you'd find better seats elsewhere." He added.

Ted, ever the optimist, nodded. "Absolutely, I would like to know more about Andromeda's family."

Andromeda could have kicked him. "They aren't like me. They won't like you, not if you tell them who you are and where you're from!" She hissed under her breath. "Just think before you answer _any_ of their questions."

"They're not going to ask me any questions, we'll be too busy watching the game." Ted answered naively.

Andromeda rolled her eyes. "They'll ask you who you know, and what your connections are, and you better be prepared for it." She assured him, before leading him into the box.

He was sat between Bellatrix and Andromeda. If he didn't know Andromeda so well, he could have mistaken them for twins. Bellatrix regarded Ted with playful interest, her eyes darting between the newcomer and her sister, weighing her options.

"Edward, was it?" She probed. "_Edward who?_" she asked the question that the others were afraid to ask.

"Edward Tonks." He replied, confidently.

Bellatrix's eyes quickly scanned Andromeda's face. "That's not a muggle name, is it?" Her voice was practically a growl and she sat up straighter, attempting to look more imposing.

"Uh no, it's actually an old American wizarding name, but my family has lived on the Isle of Wight for the past 150 years." Ted thought on his feet, making his story up as he went along. Andromeda was right, Bellatrix of all people would want to know exactly who Ted was.

"Hm. I'm not familiar with Americans." Bellatrix sneered. Andromeda was thankful for this response. Bellatrix could dislike Ted for his apparent descent from Americans, that would be infinitely better than her knowing the truth: that he had come from non-magic folk. Andromeda even had her suspicions that Bellatrix had somehow been involved in the recent disappearances of muggle-borns around England.

"I suppose if you were a mudblood, I'd be able to smell it." Bellatrix jeered, leaning back into her husband. She had clearly grown bored of her sister's friend and decided to concentrate on the game being played in front of them.

"Did you go to Hogwarts?" Narcissa leaned over Andromeda to address Ted, she had a friendly smile. Ted knew that Narcissa was still attending Hogwarts, and he was afraid that if he delved too far into a narrative, that it was possible that she could remember who he really was.

"Uh yes, I did. I've since graduated, but I have heard that you will be commencing your final year? Do tell what N.E.W.T subjects you'll be undertaking!" Ted turned the conversation toward her, knowing that Narcissa wouldn't pass up a chance to talk about herself.

"Oh I'll be taking Charms," she batted her eyelashes, and Ted wondered if she was trying to be humorous, "Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Although, truthfully, I don't quite understand the point of that last class. Bella has taught me so much already." Narcissa continued to chatter away, not really noticing whether anyone was listening to her or not.

The game finally drew to a close, France narrowly beating Scotland by 10 points. Bellatrix and Rodolphus cheered victoriously, turning to Andromeda and Ted. "Well are you coming with us to continue the celebrations?" Rod asked.

"You," Bellatrix laid a hand on Ted's shoulder, causing him to shiver, "Can tell me all about why I don't remember seeing you at Hogwarts." Bellatrix murmured.

Andromeda's heartrate quickened again, wondering if Ted really hadn't managed to fool her sister after all. Fearing the worst, she intervened. "No, he needs to be at St Mungo's early tomorrow morning." Andromeda spoke firmly.

"Your loss, Tonks." Bella sighed.

After the others had gone their separate ways, Andi and Ted stood alone in the box, looking out at the pitch. "You shouldn't have stayed. I think they're suspicious of you now." Andi rested her head on his shoulder. "Maybe we should stay away from my family for a while."

Ted pulled her closer and spoke into her hair. "We'll get through this Andi."


	3. That's My Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I have any rights relating to the Harry Potter Series, nor any of the Characters mentioned. All rights remain with their respective owners.**

**Reviews are encouraged! I'd love some feedback.**

That's My Girl – (1964)

The three Black sisters stood on Platform 9 ¾, ready to start the new school year at Hogwarts. The time had come for Narcissa to begin her magical education. Narcissa trembled with nerves as her mother drilled into her the importance of associating with the right people. Andromeda looked around to see if her friends had found a carriage, while Bellatrix shared a few quiet words with her father about watching over her sisters.

Finally, it was time to board the train and Bellatrix made sure to claim a cabin for her friends, and her friends only. It was soon filled with the likes of Lucius Malfoy, Antonin Dolohov and Scarlett Avery. Andromeda opened the door, taking a seat with Rabastan. Narcissa hovered by the door before taking a seat next to Andromeda. "What happens if I don't associate with the right people." She fretted, twisting her hands in her lap.

"Well… mother will kill you…" Bellatrix pondered teasingly.

Andromeda rolled her eyes. "You will associate with the right people," Andromeda comforted her baby sister, "you might not realise yet, but Bella has made all the right connections. You have a reputation that precedes you." Narcissa wasn't sure what that meant, but she decided that it must be a good thing.

"Can I stay in this carriage, Bella?" Narcissa pleaded, not wishing to venture out. The last thing she needed was to make a new friend only to find out that they would be a Gryffindor.

Bellatrix inspected her nails as she lay down on the seat, resting her head in Rodolphus's lap. "No Cissy, I think it's best you go and mingle. Besides, us grown-ups have much to discuss." Bellatrix's tone was playful, but there was an undercurrent of seriousness that told Narcissa that Bella would not let her stay.

Narcissa pouted, but ever the obedient sister, she left in search of a quiet or unoccupied carriage.

"That was a bit harsh Bella, don't you think?" Andromeda raised her eyebrows at her sister.

"Do you really want Cissy to hear about who I was seeing over the summer?" Bella sat up for a moment, watching Andromeda try to think of an answer. When she was unable to respond, Bella laid back down. "Didn't think so."

Rodolphus ran his fingers through Bella's hair, "Do tell us, Bella," he murmured. Though they had been friends since they were children, Rodolphus had never divulged his romantic interest to Bellatrix. Throughout their first two years at Hogwarts, Bella had been involved with Evan Rosier, despite the fact that he was her cousin. However, that had come to a close at the end of their second year, though no one was quite sure why.

"Well… he's a Durmstrang student and he plays Quidditch… and he has a gorgeous accent… and he's very capable." Bellatrix spoke softly so that everyone in the carriage would have to be silent to listen to her. Andromeda couldn't help but sigh. Bellatrix was always toying with one boy or another, but she never thought to treat Rodolphus as anything more than a friend.

The train finally rolled into Hogsmeade, and despite Narcissa having seen the town in photographs, it seemed even more magical in person. She joined the stream of first years who were making their way towards the lake. "At least it's not miserable weather for the boat ride." She thought, trying to remain positive about her experience. Cissa remained close to Ewan Rosier and Laurel Bulstrode, whom she had met after leaving Bella's carriage. The boat ride itself was uneventful, at least for her. Some other first year had fallen in and Narcissa was certain he'd be sorted into Hufflepuff.

Bellatrix sat beside Lucius and Rodolphus, her hand resting on top of Lucius's. They were waiting for the first years to enter. Her fingers traced Lucius's ring out of boredom, while she answered questions about her holidays from a range of well-wishing Slytherins.

"She really is the most well-connected third year in the whole school, isn't she?" Rabastan whispered to Andromeda.

"She's the most well-connected student here," Andromeda whispered back, "even when I got here, it was like everyone knew me and wanted me to like them."

Rabastan pondered the thought, "Well… you're Blacks… and it doesn't hurt that you all look the way you do." He gestured to Andromeda and then to Bellatrix. Andromeda raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you don't see how people look at you. Nearly every guy wants to bed Bella, and nearly every girl wants to look like one of you three." Rabastan kept his whispers low but his expressions made it clear that he was incredulous.

Finally the door creaked open and the first years flooded in. Bellatrix immediately found Narcissa in the crowd and watched her like a hawk. Luckily, they didn't have to wait long for her name to be called. Narcissa walked slowly, proudly, to the sorting hat. The hat barely touched her head before announcing that she was a Slytherin, to the sheer delight of her family.

Narcissa decided that now was the time to show Bella that she wouldn't be a meek, disappointing sister. "I'll show her that I'm going to make her proud here." Narcissa thought to herself as she walked up to the long Slytherin table. Rather than take a seat with the other first years at the front of the table, she walked with purpose up to where Bella and Andi were sitting. She paused for a moment, looking Dolohov in the eyes. "Mind moving over for me?" She asked sweetly, but firmly, "I'd like to sit here with my sisters." He silently moved, allowing Narcissa to perch herself before Andi and him.

Bellatrix bit her lip to hide her smile. "That's my girl." She murmured, winking at Narcissa.

Each of Bella and Andi's friends that were sitting close by made sure to congratulate Narcissa, as well as re-introduce themselves. Though Narcissa had met them once or twice before at various events, it was nice to know them through their shared school experience. She found herself particularly pleased when Lucius muttered his congratulations. Andi noticed her baby sister's pink cheeks and leaned in so that her lips were millimetres away from Cissa's ear.

"I'd be careful there, Cissa…" Narcissa turned sharply towards Andi, her eyes searching Andi's face for meaning. Andi tilted her head towards where Bellatrix was seated, her eyes directed at where Bella's hand was tracing Lucius's fingers. "Anyone in Bella's year is not fair game for you, not until she has decided who she wants." Andi warned, the last thing anyone needed was for Narcissa's heart to be broken.


	4. Loyal To Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I have any rights relating to the Harry Potter Series, nor any of the Characters mentioned. All rights remain with their respective owners.**

Loyal To Me - (1965)

Bellatrix stormed up the stairs into the Slytherin girls' dormitory. Whatever her sisters had summoned her for had better be good, she was missing a session of quidditch training. Her feelings of annoyance dissipated as soon as she reached her sisters. Narcissa was sat on Andromeda's bed, and it was clear that she had been crying. Bella rushed to sit beside her sister, rubbing her back and pulling her into a hug. Cissy clung on to her older sister, beginning to sob into Bella's shoulder. Bella turned to look at Andi for an explanation. Andi bit her lip, her expression indicating that it was a long story and she wasn't sure where to start.

"Cissy… tell Bella what's happened." Andi spoke gently, her tone warm and comforting. Cissy loosened her grip on Bella and sat up straight, her hands folded in her lap. She blinked slowly, the last of her tears rolling down her face.

"Well… you know Ewan Rosier…" her voice was barely more than a whisper.

"Evan's brother?" Bella questioned, her nails digging into her palms.

Cissy nodded, then continued, "He was quite lovely to me when we first started here, telling me that he thinks I'm pretty and that our families would love to see us together…" she ran her fingers through her icy blonde hair as she spoke, "and so he asked me to be his girlfriend, but he didn't want me to tell anyone else."

Bella should have known that the Rosier boys would be charming; she had inherited her own charm and seduction tricks from her mother, who was also a Rosier. In this case, however, it seemed that the two Rosier boys had learned to charm, but not how to maintain, a woman.

Narcissa started crying again as she thought of what she wanted to say next. "But Cassandra Avery said that she saw him holding hands and giggling with Laurel Bulstrode in the far corner of the library!" Narcissa dissolved into sobs, flailing dramatically back onto the bed. Andi and Bella rolled their eyes at the dramatics, but their hearts were heavy as they knew that this was a real upset to their baby sister.

Bella sighed and leaned against one of the posters on the bed. Twirling a dark curl in her fingers, she spoke in a considered tone. "Well. I haven't told you this, but his brother was very similar. He was happy to call me his own when we were alone, but he thought his friends would tease him for having a girlfriend." Bella often refused to discuss her 'love' life with her sisters, particularly Cissy, as Bella knew that their mother would have a fit if she found out that Bella was interested in any boy.

"You dated his brother? Bella!" Cissy's mouth was agape.

"I'd hardly call it dating," Bella demurred, "We ate Honeydukes sweets at the Quidditch pitch a few times and shared a couple of lousy kisses, nothing to write home about."

"Even if you like him Cissy, you should probably find someone new. Bella did." Andi advised, handing Cissy a sugar quill to cheer her up. Narcissa turned to look at Bella as she nibbled the end of the quill. Bella rolled her eyes.

"For your information, Igor and I aren't together, though he was a nice distraction last summer. Andi's right, find someone new, Ewan isn't even the heir to the house of Rosier. Find a first-born son, Cissy." Bella went back to playing with her curls.

"Who could I go out with," Cissy whined, "Andi told me everyone is off limits until yo-" Andi launched at her sister, covering Cissy's mouth with her hand.

Bella's eyes sparkled with mischief. "Until I what?" She questioned with a smirk. "I haven't got a partner in mind, and I'm not the age where I necessarily need to have one. But if you're so concerned, I'll say this: pick any pureblood male in this school. Anyone except Rodolphus and Lucius. I cannot have one of my best friends marry my little sister." Bella felt quite generous. She was sure that when the time came, the right match would reveal itself. That, or her mother could pull a name out of a hat.

Andi was quite surprised at Bella's response. She was sure that Bella would have a fine aristocratic male in her sights, Bella just had a way with men. She studied Bella's face as she spoke. "Would you consider Rodolphus or Lucius?" Andi asked. Andi knew that both boys followed Bella around like puppies, but hearing Bella talk made Andi realise that Bella had no clue of the effect she had on those two in particular.

"I don't think I would. We're such good friends." Bella spoke in an uncharacteristically genuine tone. She thought about it. She adored her friends, and they were very attractive, but it had been nearly three years at Hogwarts and neither boy had said a word to her about anything beyond friendship. "Now what are we going to do about young Master Rosier?" The glint of mischievousness returned.

Dinner in the Great Hall that night was more exciting than usual. Bella sat at a safe distance, watching her sister interact with the friends she had made in her year. Just as she was thinking that Ewan wouldn't show, he strutted down the hall like he owned the place. Bella rolled her eyes so hard that it was a miracle they didn't get stuck. As if that little insignificant pixie of a boy was going to amount to anything. He was the second child of a somewhat wealthy family. The Rosiers were not comparable like the Blacks, Lestranges or Malfoys.

He sat right next to Cissy, snaking his arm around her waist subtly. Bella stifled a laugh as Cissy recoiled as if she had been burnt. "Ewan, what are you doing?" She asked loudly, purposefully. Those in the vicinity of the pair went quiet, watching the show as it unfolded. "Ewan, I need you to stop trying to touch me, and I would like it if you stopped always telling me that you want me and need me. I'm flattered but I'm just not interested in boys like you…" She looked him up and down to emphasise her point, biting back a smile.

Bella turned her eyes to watch Laurel, the other girl that Ewan had apparently been interested in. Laurel's face was red with anger, her eyes were narrowed, and her lips were pressed into a thin, tight line. Anger did not suit her. Upon hearing Cissy's dressing down of Ewan, Laurel stood up abruptly and stormed off down the hall, muttering what she'd like to do to Ewan if she ever had the chance for revenge.

Ewan, for his part, had turned pink in the cheeks and was looking around desperately for help. The other Slytherins at the table had turned away from him, no one wanting to be the one stuck talking to the social outcast. Bella couldn't wipe the look of glee off her face. "Happy with yourself Black?" Evan Rosier hissed.

"Happier now that I've screwed over two Rosiers for the price of one." She replied, brow cocked.

**Authors Note – Not sure how I feel about this chapter, I would love to hear feedback, especially criticism. **


	5. Heaven In Hiding

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I have any rights relating to the Harry Potter Series, nor any of the Characters mentioned. All rights remain with their respective owners.**

Heaven in Hiding - (1966)

Bellatrix sat on Rodolphus's oak desk in his living quarters of Lestrange Manor. She had visited the Manor many times, however, this was the first time she'd ever been invited into his personal space. Typically, as children they'd remained in the garden, but it was far too cold for that today. She sat wrapped in a mink blanket, swinging her legs on the desk as he wrote the final sentences of a Christmas letter to some unimportant relative. She was rather pleased to spend the Christmas with Rodolphus. In the past year or so, she had begun to feel some sort of attraction to him, more than the friendship they had formed as children. He had really grown into his confidence, and his features had become more angular and masculine. Bella couldn't help but admire how the candlelight accentuated his features as he wrote.

Once he was finished, he sealed the letter with wax and stamped it with the family seal. Bella admired the raven on the seal. Her own family crest contained three ravens. If she had believed in signs, she would have been sure that this was a good one.

"Are you ready to pay me attention now?" She asked, a tone of cheekiness in her voice. His eyes met hers and he gave a wry smile.

"Do you think you deserve attention?" He asked, causing her heart to beat faster.

"I deserve all of your attention, Rod." She purred in a soft voice, causing him to lean closer. "I deserve all of you." She leaned even closer, and ran her hands over his arms. Rod's eyes lit up as she leaned in, her physical appeal was undeniable. He loved the purr of her voice and the feeling of her hands on him.

She slid off the desk, pushing his chair back so that she could perch herself on his lap. She rested her arms around his shoulders, her hands meeting at the back of his neck. "Bella…" he murmured, his arms wrapping around her waist. They had held each other before, as friends, yet this felt different. Rod had never told Bellatrix that he was interested in her, though he was, and had been for quite some time.

Bella pressed her head into his neck, taking in his scent. She loved his arms around her, she loved the way he'd looked at her as she'd sat in his lap. Bella had noticed how other girls at Hogwarts had looked at Rod, and it was only when she had felt uncontrollable rage and jealousy that she'd realised that she wanted him all to herself. This Christmas she had to make him hers. No one else could have him. She pressed her lips to his neck, softly. "I'm sorry, should I stop?" She feigned an apology, willing him to ask her to continue.

Rodolphus pulled back from her momentarily, looking at her small, cupids bow mouth before leaning in and kissing her, pulling her closer and holding her to him. With that invitation, Bella kissed back, steadily increasing in passion. He ran his fingers through her hair as she unbuttoned his shirt. It was only once they were breathless that they broke apart. Rod noticed a glint of mischief in her eyes as she kissed his cheek, then his neck. He could feel his blood pumping, his breathing heavy. She then kissed down his chest before stopping at his belt buckle.

Bella looked up at Rod, holding his gaze. "Tell me that you're mine." She commanded, her hands tracing his thighs.

"Bella, I will forever be yours. I will make you mine." He promised. This seemed to please her, but not enough to finish what she'd started. She promptly stood up and leaned in for another heart-stopping kiss.

"Goodnight Roddy. Sweet dreams." She winked before slinking off to the guest chambers she'd been allocated.

Once she'd left he let out a frustrated groan. "Fucking tease." He growled before stalking off to his ensuite to take a long, cold shower.

Once the students had returned from their winter break, it didn't take long for the news to get around that Rodolphus Lestrange had chosen Bellatrix Black as his new girlfriend. Rod quite enjoyed the jealous glances from other male students, as well as the hopeless longing looks he received from the female students.

Bella, on the other hand, couldn't stand the pathetic gazes of other female students. They couldn't compare to her, not in any way, shape or form. Bella particularly hated that Rod seemed to be enjoying it. She had to prove to him that it was useless to look elsewhere, that she could give him everything he needed. After finishing her classes for the day, she found him in the common room, just talking to his friends. She chose that moment to saunter across the common room and kiss him from behind, just below his ear. "Come meet me in the prefect's bathroom. The password is 'lemon tree'." She whispered so only he could hear.

Rod's cheeks turned pink, and he watched her swing her hips as she left. He knew he'd regret not following after her. He waited another few minutes until it was an appropriate time to leave and raced his way up to the prefect's bathroom. He had run so quickly that he was nearly out of breath when it came time to say the password. Once he was allowed in, it took his eyes a moment to adjust to the steamy room. He then noticed Bellatrix surrounded by bubbles in the middle of the tub. He couldn't help but feel excited knowing that she was naked beneath all those bubbles.

She slowly swam to the edge of the bath, where her wand lay, and cast a memory charm that would make anyone who came to the entrance of the bathroom to forget why they were there. That way they wouldn't be disturbed. "You came." She didn't sound surprised.

"How could I not?" He exclaimed, quickly stripping off so that he could join her.

Bella watched in mild surprise as he stripped off, he obviously didn't care if she watched him. Although, she didn't mind, she liked what she saw. He slipped into the water and swam to her, pulling her in by the waist and kissing her. "I don't usually do this." He muttered between kisses, moving to kiss her neck. She merely moaned in response. She was tired of denying her urges.

She quickly pushed him back, surprising him. She stood up, the bubbles creating a thin veil over her body and he could finally look over every curve. She led him to the edge of the bath, placing herself between the wall and Rod. She looked into his eyes, and he could see that they were clouded with lust. He kissed her once more as she parted her thighs, giving him permission, begging him for his touch. Rod gave in, giving her what she needed. Bella looked to the ceiling of paintings of angels, and in those moments, believed that she'd been taken to heaven, or at least the closest thing on earth.


	6. Find You

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I have any rights relating to the Harry Potter Series, nor any of the Characters mentioned. All rights remain with their respective owners.**

**Author's Note – Just a short piece on the relationship between these two before it went so terribly wrong. Reviews welcomed.**

Find You - (1963)

Andromeda followed the path from the Castle down to the Black Lake, looking for any sign of her older sister. She shivered in the crisp late-autumn breeze. She still wasn't terribly familiar with the Castle and its grounds, having only begun at Hogwarts some two months prior. She'd searched the common room, library and courtyard for Bella, having no luck until it was suggested that she could be by the lake.

Andi was ready to turn around and return to the warmth of the castle when she spotted her sister, basking in the sun right by the water's edge. She observed her for a moment, watching as she dipped her fingertips into the water. Bella's glossy black hair glimmered in the sunlight and her pale skin practically glowed. It was nearly winter, yet the sun shone on Bella as if it were the middle of summer.

"Bella?" Andi called out softly, approaching slowly. Bella sat up, squinting her eyes to see who had called for her.

"Oh it's you." She remarked, somewhat disappointed that it wasn't someone more interesting. Andi felt a little hurt at the response from her older sister but continued towards her anyway.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks Bella," Andi sat cross-legged next to her sister, "It's all very strange here, it's not like home at all." Andi was uneasy, not everyone conducted themselves the same way as the noble members of the House of Black.

"No. It's not like home." Bella sounded distant, she reached out to fix Andi's hair. As she fixed her younger sister's hair Bella couldn't help but notice that Andi really did look just like her, only not so dark, and her eyes were much warmer. "This place accepts all kinds. Half-bloods, mudbloods, I've even heard they accept half-breeds." She murmured, referring to a half-giant she'd heard of attending the school some years prior.

Andi listened to her sister speak in a tone of disdain. At home, Bella would have been applauded for her tone and for her hatred for impure blood. But here, it had become increasingly clear to Andi that their family values formed a hateful minority of the wizarding population. Andi was beginning to question whether she had been wrong about blood purity this entire time. Andi had originally wished to discuss her qualms with Bella, but it was abundantly clear that Bella wouldn't have the open mind Andi wished her to have. The result was that Andi was feeling increasingly isolated.

Bella noticed her sister's silence and poked her in the ribs. "Don't tell me you're going to start crying and want to go home to 'Mummy'." She teased, wrinkling her nose at ever referring to Druella as 'Mummy'.

Andi playfully shoved Bella back, shaking her head. "No, I think I'll like it here. Once I get used to it."

A proud smile briefly flitted over Bella's features before she asked her next question. "Tell me, have you made many friends? Is there anyone in your classes worth knowing about?"

Andi shook her head, "No, I mainly associate with Rabastan and Corban. It's nice having known them before coming here, like you and Rodolphus." Andi smiled.

"The Lestranges are an important family friend." Bella nodded, though it was clear to Andi that her mind was elsewhere.

"Do you like Rodolphus?" Andi tried her luck at testing her sister's honesty. Andi knew as well as Bella did that their father would be looking for suitable husbands for his daughters, and it was likely that one of the three Black girls would be paired off with one of the Lestrange boys. It was in Andi's interest to know whether she would be paired off with Rabastan.

"I enjoy his company, but I've never considered him to be more," Bella replied, "Perhaps we both have some growing up to do first."

Andromeda wasn't particularly pleased with the response but accepted it, nonetheless. She resolved to find someone else to talk to about blood purity and marriage. Bella seemed to accept her family's ideology too quickly and without question. The sisters continued to sit in silence, soaking up the last of the sun and daydreaming about their own futures, not realising how disparate their dreams truly were.


	7. Love Is Madness

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I have any rights relating to the Harry Potter Series, nor any of the Characters mentioned. All rights remain with their respective owners.**

**Warning: This chapter is slightly more sexually explicit than previous chapters. All intercourse ****is**** consensual. Please don't read if any sexual content could be a trigger for you.**

Love is Madness (1966)

Lucius was seated by the Slytherin common room fireplace as he watched Bellatrix and Rodolphus return from their late night rendez-vous. He watched them, feeling a mixture of shame and jealousy bubbling in the pit of his stomach. They stopped briefly at the bottom of the staircases to their respective dormitories. Bella wrapped her arms around Rod's neck, kissing him and biting on his lip. "Same time tomorrow." He promised. Upon hearing this, she dropped her arms and let him climb the stairs to his dormitory. She watched him ascend the stairs, momentarily daydreaming about their night together.

Lucius paused for a moment, making sure Rod was gone before clearing his throat. Bella jumped at the unexpected sound. She let out a sigh of relief when she realised it was just Lucius. "I thought you might have been Cissy, thank Merlin it's just you." Bella ran her fingers through her wet curls and collapsed into the armchair opposite Lucius's.

"Just me?" His thin lips quirked at the corners.

"You know what I mean. I can't have my activities getting back to Mother." Bella smirked, drumming her fingers on the armchair.

"What kind of activities do you mean?" Lucius teased, holding her gaze.

Bella leaned forward, noting his playful mood, "Oh we both know what kind of activities." Bella's eyes drunk in the sight of Lucius's body, her attraction evident in her gaze.

"I thought you only partook in those… activities… with me." Lucius finally made the point he'd been dying to make since he had heard that Rodolphus and Bellatrix were an item.

"Oh…" Bella's mouth fell open, "I see. You're jealous." Bella's surprised expression quickly turned into one of mischievousness.

"Bella don't be silly, I'm not jealous. I just didn't realise that my lover was so interested in finding herself a husband."

Bellatrix nearly choked. "Lover? We aren't lovers Lucius, this is just sex. Just some good fulfilling sex between friends." Bella crossed her arms in defiance.

"Are we really friends, Bella? Or are we just stress relief?" Lucius sniped.

Bella grinned at seeing his frustration. "Well that's up to you Lucius," Bella slowly moved off her chair and knelt before Lucius, "I could help you relieve some stress now… you look like you have some unresolved tension." Bella delicately placed her hands on his thighs, never once breaking eye contact. Lucius's breath hitched as she touched him, her touch was electric. Bella made sure to take her time, delaying his gratification as long as she could. Her fingers nimbly undid the button of his trousers and she pulled the zipper down with her teeth. Hooking her fingers into the waistband of his silk boxers, she drew them down to reveal his already rigid member.

She took great pleasure in wrapping her lips around it, slowly moving her head up and down. Lucius entwined his fingers in her hair and pulled before shoving her head down into his lap. He couldn't help but rock his hips in time with her rhythm. Bella flicked her tongue against the base and ever so slightly grazed her teeth along his length. His growl spurred her on to rake her nails down his thighs. This drew Lucius closer and closer to an explosive climax. A couple more moments of frantic thrusting and Lucius collapsed back into the armchair with a groan, completely spent. Bella grinned wickedly and wiped her mouth. Men were so easy to placate. Lucius watched her, his breathing still heavy and his heart pounding. "Night night Lucius." Bella's words dripped with sugar, and she blew him a kiss before flouncing up the staircase to her bed.

Lucius let out a loud sigh. Whilst he was fairly pleased with the outcome of the conversation, he couldn't help but feel disappointed in what she had said. He adjusted himself and made his way up to his bed. He drew the curtains and collapsed in the pitch black. Her voice echoed in his thoughts. He felt a hot flush come to his cheeks as he remembered her rebuke of his 'lover' comment.

Bella was an enigma to Lucius; she had been since the day they'd met as children. Lucius envied her joie de vivre, and the way that she could throw herself into anything. She was the definition of vitality and force. He even admired her magical prowess, a trait that didn't usually attract him in women. Above all, she was gorgeous in a dark, sinful way. Surely she would make an excellent partner, potentially even mother of the next Malfoy heir. She would have to give up duelling and other pursuits, but they would make beautiful pedigreed children together. Yes, Rodolphus was an obstacle, but a minor one at that, Bella would be bored of him by Easter. Lucius drifted off into a peaceful sleep, imagining the continuation of the Malfoy line.

Bella, on the other hand, was drinking contraband firewhiskey from the bottle with Andi. "I cannot believe you, Bella. Both of them?" Andi snuggled down into Bella's black fur blankets.

Bella took another swig, "Rod and I, we are the ideal alliance between families. He's also my best friend and we do quite like each other. But Lucius, he knows what I like. Rod is very good in bed and all, but Lucius can be rough with me." Bella rambled on, punctuating her sentences with the occasional cough. Andi made sure to leave a vial of hangover potion on her sister's nightstand.

"Why did you want me to come up here anyway?" Andi questioned. Bella wasn't the type to initiate cosy family catch-ups, especially not at such a late hour.

"What do I do?" Bella asked, her eyes drooping from exhaustion. Andi tucked her sister in.

"You need sleep Bella. I don't think you need to make a choice now." Andi lied, she thought Bella should have already made a choice. Bella was blind not to see how their sister Narcissa fawned over Lucius. It was clear to Andi that Rod was the right choice for Bella. Bella almost turned sane when she was with Rod, almost. Bella opened her mouth to speak, but she fell asleep before any words could come out.

Andi shrugged her shoulders with a small smile. She drew the curtains on her sister's bed and quietly padded back to her own bed.

**Author's Note – Thank you for reading this far. Overarching plotlines will start falling into place soon. Also, we will start to see events that shape how we see a character dynamic that we know from the books. E.g. Andi and Bella hate each other in the books, we'll start to see why that is the case. As usual, reviews are welcome.**


	8. Natural

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I have any rights relating to the Harry Potter Series, nor any of the Characters mentioned. All rights remain with their respective owners.**

Natural (1968)

"Is it time yet?" Bellatrix asked, wringing her hands impatiently in her lap. She and Lucius were seated in the drawing room of Malfoy manor, awaiting the arrival of their guest.

"Not for another few minutes. I hardly doubt he will be early." Lucius spoke in his classic cool, clipped tone. Bellatrix felt her heart pound against her chest. It was crucial that this meeting went well, to secure her future, the future of the wizarding world. She jumped out of her seat, pacing like a caged animal, her fingers tracing the lacing of her corset as she stepped.

The Dark Lord had made contact with Bellatrix and Lucius, stating that he had been told of their skill and their dedication to blood purity. He had informed them that he was interested in having them join his ranks, but first, he would have to assess whether they would be suitable. Lucius offered to host the meeting in Malfoy Manor's drawing room, given that Bellatrix was not on the best terms with her own family. "Sit down, would you, Bella," he ordered, "You don't want to look like a nervous schoolgirl when he arrives."

No sooner had Bellatrix sat back down, but the fireplace erupted into emerald green flames and the Dark Lord materialised before them. Both Lucius and Bellatrix jumped to their feet and bowed deeply before their guest. "My Lord, welcome." Lucius was the first to speak. Voldemort nodded, acknowledging Lucius and Bellatrix.

Voldemort took a seat in a grand winged armchair, the seat that Abraxas Malfoy often occupied. Bella observed him through her thick, dark lashes. He had the appearance of someone who was once very handsome. He was certainly tall, and he had the dark features that Bella often found herself attracted to. She noticed that his eyes appeared somewhat bloodshot and his skin had a slightly wax-like quality to it, but it did nothing to distract her from his handsome aristocratic features. He spoke slowly, confidently, commanding their attention. "I have been watching you, both of you. You are both descended from sacred families, as am I. You would make valuable assets to my organisation. I understand that you are both in your final year at Hogwarts. I would like you to send correspondence of any changes or occurrences that may be of interest to me. Especially anything concerning Headmaster Dippet and Professor Dumbledore." His voice hissed on the 's's, causing shivers to shoot up Bellatrix's spine.

"Yes, my lord." She finally spoke, her eyes meeting his.

"As I understand it, your family has recently betrayed you." Voldemort said matter-of-factly, causing Bellatrix's eyes to widen and a deep flush of colour to rise to her cheeks. She was unaware that anyone outside the Black family was aware of her predicament. "Never mind that, dear Bellatrix, should you devote yourself to my cause, I will reward you greatly. If you devote your skill and loyalty to me, I will ensure you have a place in my organisation." He spoke, knowing what he had to say to gain her trust. He had honed his craft of manipulations whilst at Hogwarts, it was almost second nature by now. "Simply report to me what I wish to know and I will make a space for you in my ranks. Both of you." He promised. He chose Bellatrix as she was a talented witch, and a scorned member of one of the oldest, most respected pureblood houses. He chose Lucius for his wealth and his familial connections in the Ministry. The young pair could usher in a new age of dominance under his control.

Bellatrix and Lucius didn't dare speak unless spoken to, simply nodding when necessary. The Dark Lord took his leave soon after his promise and the pair were left feeling almost lightheaded at the intensity of the encounter. "He has given us our first task!" Bellatrix exclaimed, clutching her hands to her chest. "If we complete it satisfactorily, we will be deemed worthy!" Her eyes were ablaze with ambition and energy. Lucius nodded, still mulling over what he had gotten himself into, apprehension evident in his expression.

(Scene Break)

"Now on the count of three, you will each turn and cast a spell. You may duel until I call time." Filius Flitwick spoke with the authority of a professor who had finally gotten the hang of managing a classroom. Bellatrix smiled a sadistic smirk, her fingers caressing the handle of her wand as she prepared to duel. She relished any opportunity to duel.

As soon as Flitwick got to three; Bellatrix whipped around, conjuring a cloud of steel shards and directing them to fly directly at her opponent, using the _Oppugno_ jinx. She easily deflected his knockback jinx and began to send a flurry of non-verbal jinxes at him, laughing as each one inflicted more damage.

Flitwick quickly cast a barrier around the student, putting a stop to Bellatrix's onslaught. "No more non-verbal spells, Miss Black, no matter how proficient you may be." He warned firmly, trying not to smile. In his short two years being a professor, he had grown rather fond of the ambitious witch. He recognised her talent and had even given her instruction on improving her abilities. In his two years he had watched her potential grow exponentially, he was sure she could become a master duellist in the years after her graduation. However, he couldn't help the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that her aggression could be her downfall.

Bellatrix adopted a sweet smile, reserved for those she needed to impress or manipulate. "It's becoming a habit professor. It's a tactical advantage." She explained. Filius noted that whilst she had an explanation, she offered no apology.

"We'll move on to the next duel, shall we. Avery and Rosier, you're up!" Filius continued with his class, putting any thought of the problematic student behind him.

Bella tried harder in each class, knowing that her prowess would demonstrate to the Dark Lord that she was ready to be in his service. Perhaps he would make her his second-in-command if she worked hard enough. She would show her family that she was the best Black grandchild. Better than the Sirius brat.

Bella began to spend less time with her sisters and 'friends', preferring to channel her time into her training and surveillance. She made sure to relay information as quickly, concisely and efficiently as possible. She knew a war was coming, and she knew she had to be prepared when it hit. She was under strict orders not to divulge who she was working for, even to Rodolphus. That displeased her. As far as she'd been able to ascertain, Lestrange Sr had connections to the Dark Lord, and Bella couldn't imagine why Rodolphus hadn't been selected yet. She resolved to attempt an introduction once she had been inducted.

She twisted her engagement ring around her finger, the emerald catching the light. She looked from her left hand, down to her left wrist and forearm. The ring on her finger signified her loyalty to her betrothed, but soon she would have the enchanted tattoo to show her loyalty to the cause.

(Scene Break)

Bellatrix stood beside Lucius, her head bowed. The Dark Lord paced before them, speaking cordially about the task they had completed. He came to a stop in front of Bellatrix. His cold, bony fingers prodded her chin, lifting her face into the light. "Bellatrix. Will you be a loyal servant, devoted to the cause, even in the face of death?" He begun to use legilimency to peruse her thoughts. Bella, a talented occulumens, was prepared. She had withstood many an intrusion of the mind from her parents. She cleared her mind and focussed on memories that proved her devotion to the pureblood cause.

"Yes, my lord," she whispered, her voice hoarse.

"Will you be loyal to me, and only me?" He asked, once again delving into her mind. Bella concentrated her willpower into fake memories of rejecting her sisters and belittling Rodolphus. Voldemort ceased his attack on her mind, satisfied.

Bella felt tremors in her body as Voldemort turned his attention and questions to Lucius. She couldn't help but wonder what Voldemort would uncover in Lucius's mind.

"You needn't worry Lucius. You will still continue the Malfoy bloodline whilst in my service," Voldemort was mocking in his tone. "I encourage it. However, your primary loyalty will be to me." He spoke with such authority that Bella was certain that they no longer had a choice in whether they would be inducted into the organisation.

"Your forearm, Bellatrix." Voldemort commanded. Obediently she tugged at her sleeve and revealed her forearm. With one swift motion, Voldemort flicked his wand, a sharp pain shooting up Bella's arm. It took a moment for the ink to rise to the surface of her arm, the dark mark slowly becoming sharper and darker on her arm. She marveled at the movement of the snake as Lucius was branded with his own mark. Once the initiation was finished, the Dark Lord disappeared as quickly as he had arrived. Lucius sealed the entrances to the Manor.

"Lucius what did he see?" Bella asked, touching him gingerly. It hadn't gone unnoticed by Bella that Lucius had looked like he wanted to vomit after Voldemort's legilimency.

"Bella. He saw you. He saw us." All colour was drained from his face. Bella's heart skipped a beat.

"We haven't, not in at least a year!" Bella was incredulous.

"He's seen everything, the good and the bad, even the fight." Lucius warned, not proud that he hadn't thought to clear his mind and at least attempt occulumency. He reached out and comforted her, holding her close to him. "He knows everything, and we have still been accepted. It is a testament to our skill. We will be his most loyal, faithful soldiers." Lucius felt some unease at his words, but upon seeing the comfort they gave Bella, he felt justified in his approach.


	9. Hypnotic

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I have any rights relating to the Harry Potter Series, nor any of the Characters mentioned. All rights remain with their respective owners.**

Hypnotic (1966)

Andromeda sat by the window of the library, her quill poised over the parchment, ready to scribble down an essay on antidotes to poisons and the most effective ingredients for brewing them. Usually, this topic would have fascinated her to no end, yet today she was distracted by the first year's flying classes taking place just outside on the lawn. More specifically, the instructor taking the classes.

"I wonder where Madam Hooch is?" Andromeda muttered under her breath, moving her chair so she could better see the class.

She squinted her eyes in an effort to discern who the replacement teacher was. It appeared to be James Boot, a recently graduated Hogwarts student who she was sure had gained a position in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. He had boyish good looks and he had been quite the charmer whilst at Hogwarts. Even Bella had toyed with the idea of pursuing him. Andromeda simply sat there, entranced by the scene, sighing each time James ruffled his dirty blonde hair. His tanned skin glowed in the afternoon sun and she could even see his bright white smile from her seat in the library.

It was only once the class finished and the students had disappeared that Andi noticed her quill, abandoned beside the blank parchment. She packed up her things in a hurry, inwardly cursing herself for her procrastination. She trudged back down to the dungeons to prepare herself for dinner. Rather than get ready in her own dormitory room, she made a beeline for Bella's. Unsurprisingly, Cissy had had the same idea and Andi found herself faced with both sisters.

The three sisters caught up on the events of the day, well, mainly Cissy's day. Bella neglected to divulge any details of her life, preferring to file her nails in a disinterested manner. Andromeda stood in front of the mirror, using Bella's brush to brush her hair into smooth waves. She waited for a pause in conversation before introducing what she actually wanted to talk about. "Where's Madam Hooch at the moment? I saw that the first-years were being taught by James Boot." She dropped this information casually, hoping neither of her sisters would pick up on her interest.

"Mmmm James Boot," Bella looked up, seemingly attentive for the first time in the afternoon, "How does he look?"

Andi turned momentarily, a smile on her face. "He looks just like he did when he was here, how's Rodolphus looking?"

Bella flung herself back into the bed with a defeated sigh, "I can appreciate a good piece of meat just like anyone else." Bella huffed.

"She's helping to prepare for the Quidditch World Cup this year." Narcissa chimed in.

"Who?" Andi asked, confused.

"Madam Hooch!" Narcissa spoke, her voice saturated with exasperation. The new information sunk in.

"Oh! Is she? So James will be filling in for a while?" Andi's heart skipped a beat at the thought of James Boot back at the Hogwarts Castle, and not as a student. Something about getting involved with a Professor excited Andi. Forbidden love was the best type, after all.

Cissy watched Andi curiously. Andi was always distant from her two sisters, but this seemed different. Andi was painting her lips with Bella's red lipstick, layering mascara on her lashes and letting her hair flow freely. This didn't go unnoticed by Bella either. "Trying to look like me?" She teased, swinging her legs off the bed and standing slowly, stretching in a feline manner. "If you want his attention you need more than that." Bella sauntered over to Andi. She unbuttoned two buttons of Andi's crisp white shirt and loosened her tie. She dug her fingers roughly into the waistband of her sister's skirt and folded it over, hiking it up so the hem would sit at her mid-thigh. Finally, Bella ransacked her trunk, pulling out heeled boots with intricate lacing. Once the transformation was complete, Andi had to admit she did look like Bella, just without the sensual curves that Bella was infamous for. Bella gave a rare smile at her handiwork before sashaying down the stairs for dinner.

Dinner in the Great Hall was an uneventful affair. The Slytherin boys seemed to appreciate Andi's new look, which only further proved to Andi that Bellatrix had quite the male fanbase. Andi didn't eat much, she didn't want to ruin her lipstick, not by eating at least. She kept her eyes trained on 'Professor' Boot, lowering her lashes each time he looked towards their table. Finally, it seemed he had had enough of his dinner and he stood to leave. Andi immediately made her way out of the Great Hall, bidding a smirking Bella goodbye on her way out. Once just outside the doors of the Great Hall, she slowed her pace. If she timed it properly, James would catch up and she could feign surprise at seeing him. She wasn't sure what she'd say, she'd only spoken to him a handful times in her life, usually cordial greetings at the usual pure-blooded family events. Last year, however, they had a conversation about quidditch, Andromeda expressing a wish that she was better at the sport and James offering to teach her. She had been too starstruck to take him up on the offer.

"Fancy seeing you here, Black." She heard a voice call out from behind her. She turned slowly, making sure the giddy smile had disappeared from her face.

"I could say the same." She replied, her voice low and (hopefully) seductive.

"How have you been?" He asked, taking in her new look.

"Same as usual, surprised to see you." She stepped back, leaning against the wall.

"I'm just here to fill in for Madam Hooch, just for three weeks, five at the most." He stepped nearer to her, entranced by her sultry gaze and luscious red pout.

"Lucky us." Andi spoke in short answers, not wishing to ruin the mood. Her voice was almost a whisper, as she decided to test Bella's trick of speaking quietly to draw her company nearer. It worked, as James's lips were inches from her own.

"Lucky me." He replied, his hand finding her waist as he leaned in to kiss her. It was dangerous, any student could round the corner and see them. This fuelled Andromeda, she met his lips with hunger, moaning softly at the intensity of their kiss.

They broke apart, their foreheads still pressed together. Their chests heaved, heartbeats in their ears. It took a moment for them both to collect their thoughts. "Come with me." He said brusquely, taking her hand and whisking her away to his chambers. With each click of her heels down the corridors to his chambers, her heart rate rose. She was lightheaded by the time they reached his bed chambers. They dwelled just outside the door for a moment, eyes locked. His gaze was practically hypnotic, she would agree to anything in this moment.

His chambers were relatively bare, she supposed he didn't see the point of decorating. While he locked the door and placed muffling charms over it, Andromeda made herself comfortable on the bed, taking off her tie and kicking off her shoes. She saw him pause for a moment and she could guess that he was second guessing his actions. "Come to bed, _professor_." She purred, unbuttoning another button of her shirt, the white lace of her bra peeking out underneath.

(Scene Break)

Andi crept into the common room early the next morning, praying that she would be able to make it back to her bed before anyone else woke up. Anyone who saw her would be able to guess what she'd been up to. Her lipstick was smudged, her hair was mussed, and most tellingly, she was wearing one of James's shirts. All of Andi's hoping was for naught, as Bella and Rod were curled up on a lounge by one of the windows to the lake. Rod snored softly, his head lolling to one side. Bella took in the sight of her sister and was proud of her efforts. "How was he?" Bella enquired in her typical unpolished manner.

"Incredible." Andi breathed. The reality of the situation crashed down on her. "But he said we can't do it ever again," she lamented, her smile quickly turning into a scowl. "Apparently he's already betrothed to someone else. Something he neglected to mention until after we had sex." She spat, nearly laughing at how she'd managed to find herself in such a ridiculous situation. Bella's eyes flashed with anger and Andi realised she'd awoken a monster, so to speak. "He's dead." Bella hissed, springing to her feet and starting towards the exit of the common room.

(Scene Break)

"Andi, Andi, Wake up!" Narcissa shook her older sister, her eyes wide as saucers. Andi bolted upright in bed. After talking to Bella, Andi had traipsed up to bed to catch up on some much-needed rest.

"What, Cissy? What's wrong?" She asked, still feeling groggy from her deep sleep.

"James, that flying professor has been taken to St Mungos! Apparently, an unidentified student hexed him and he had cuts all over his body! Even Madam Pomfrey couldn't help him. It's so bad he won't be back!" Narcissa recounted all she knew, hardly pausing to draw breath.

"Well it wasn't me," Andi smirked and rolled over in bed, "Now I'm going back to sleep." Andi made note to repay Bella for her services, it was times like this that Andi was actually thankful for her sadistic older sister.


	10. How Deep Is Your Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I have any rights relating to the Harry Potter Series, nor any of the Characters mentioned. All rights remain with their respective owners.**

How Deep Is Your Love (1966)

"Wow." Bella breathed, coming down from her high. She and Rod had just finished another session in the prefect's bathroom. It seemed that once they started, they just hadn't been able to stop. They were near inseparable. Love had a tendency to be that way for Bella, she would obsess and crave the attention. She rested her head on his shoulder, pressing her face into the crook of his neck. He smelt like the lavender bath oil they'd poured into the giant tub. Her breath was still ragged and uneven.

Rod lived for these intimate moments, it was the only time Bella would let her guard down and let herself be vulnerable. He felt her nuzzle into him, and he kissed her hair affectionately. He had to admit he liked the new level their relationship had reached. He was the envy of every boy at Hogwarts.

Bella traced her nails across his chest, enjoying how his muscles rippled under her touch. "Tell me you love me, Rodolphus Lestrange." She whispered into his ear. Bella loved control, and she loved being worshipped. Rodolphus allowed her both of those pleasures. Rod hesitated. He didn't want to tell Bella he loved her just to entertain her.

"Not like this, Bella." He murmured. Bella pulled away from him as if she'd been burnt.

"What?" She hissed. She had men she'd never met lining up to tell her they loved her, why on earth wouldn't Rod?

"I'm not going to tell you I love you just because you want me to, Bellatrix." Rod argued, pressing the point. In his head, it sounded romantic, the inference being that he would tell her he loved her without her asking for it. Bella didn't quite take it that way.

"I've got somewhere else to be." She muttered, pulling her clothes and making her way out of the bathroom. Rod scrambled to follow her, but he was too slow.

Bella's nails dug into her palms as she stomped back to her dormitory. Rod would be sorry he had disappointed her. She could have anyone she wanted in this school, and she was going to make sure he knew it. Lucius saw the fury in her face as she entered the common room, he quickly excused himself and put himself in her way. As she approached, he could have sworn he felt the red-hot anger radiating from her body. "Unhappy Bella?" He asked rhetorically.

Bella was ready to ignore Lucius until he made his typical dry comment. "Not now that I've seen you." She replied, sarcastically. He pulled her aside, sitting her on a sofa in a far corner of the common room. He sat beside her, tentatively placing an arm around her. Now was not a time to be sexual or romantic, it looked like Bella needed a friend.

"Tell me." He prompted, patiently. Bella's eyes searched his face, it seemed Lucius was being uncharacteristically genuine.

"He wouldn't tell me he loves me." She replied, fully aware of how pathetic she sounded. She would never have admitted this to Narcissa or Andromeda, but something about Lucius's presence made her drop her guard.

Lucius considered her words carefully, analysing how he could play this to his own advantage. He wasn't proud of it, but he knew that if he wanted to have Bella, he had to play this game right. If he was being a good friend to Rod and Bella, he'd tell her that Rod really did love her and that he was probably nervous. Lucius chose the other alternative: self-interest. "If he won't tell you he loves you, he doesn't deserve you. You deserve to be adored, coveted, desired." He spoke the words he knew she wanted to hear.

Bella listened to him, her dark eyes wide and fixed on his cold grey ones. With each word, Bella felt her need for Lucius's attention grow. She licked her lips before speaking. "Would you adore me?" She placed one hand on his bicep. "Would you covet me?" Her other hand took his and placed it on her thigh, slowly sliding it up so that it rested beneath her skirt. Her lips brushed against his. "Would you desire me?" She kissed him chastely.

Lucius felt blood rush to his member as she spoke. "I would." He answered before capturing her lips in another, hungry kiss.

Just as Bella was ready to give herself to Lucius, right there in the common room, they were interrupted by Andromeda, who had seen the exchange between the two. "Come with me." She commanded, grabbing Bellatrix roughly by the arm and dragging her up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. Bella swore every expletive under the sun until Andi cast a silencing charm on her. "You. Can't. Just. Fuck. Him. In. The. Common. Room. Before. Dinner." Andromeda spoke, punching each word out emphatically. Bella, who had emerged from cloud of lust, agreed ruefully. Andi sensed Bella's unhappiness and she lowered her tone into a more comforting timbre. "Whatever has happened, just know that you can fix it if you can put your mind to it."

Bella thought on this sentiment. Maybe he was taken aback at her request. She resolved to wait in the common room to see him before dinner. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she heard his voice. She paused for a moment, listening to the conversation around the corner. "I should apologise." Bella's heart leaped; he was sorry for what has happened.

She was about to reveal herself when she heard the voice of Lucius Malfoy. "Rod, you've gone soft for her," Bella felt her blood run cold, "Toughen up. I'm sure she's a good lay, but don't let her tie you down so early." Lucius thought he was slick.

"Oh, I am a good lay." She purred as she stepped out from the corner. "Rod, a word?"

Rod looked relieved to see Bella. They walked the corridors in silence for a moment, it seemed like they were walking aimlessly. Suddenly, she pressed him against the wall and kissed him. It wasn't a lustful kiss, it was actually rather sweet. She pulled back, her eyes locking with his. "I love you." She sighed, her hands finding his. Before he could reply, she continued. "If you want to keep me, you have to be a man. I need us to be equals. I'm not as fragile as you think. I want our love to be rough and sincere."

Rod opened his mouth to speak, but Bella silenced him with a finger to his lips. "Don't say anything yet. Just think about that. I need you to agree to my terms, or I need you to let me go."


	11. Hurricane

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I have any rights relating to the Harry Potter Series, nor any of the Characters mentioned. All rights remain with their respective owners.**

Hurricane (1969)

Bellatrix took deep breaths as the Dark Lord paced behind her. Her anxiety increased with each step he took. He had assembled his followers to outline each of their individual duties, and he had saved Bellatrix for last. Attempting to calm herself, she ran her fingers over the grain of the oak table at which they were seated.

"Bellatrix. Your task is one that only you can fulfil." Voldemort addressed her, his words crisp and commanding. Bella inhaled sharply, the cool air piercing her lungs. She turned her head slightly in the direction of where his words had come from to indicate her attention. "There is a young wizard, about your age, who has shown great proclivities for the dark arts. I believe he would make a valuable addition to our cause." Bellatrix drew herself up in her chair. Surely the Dark Lord was referring to Rodolphus. Lestrange Sr had dealt with the Dark Lord in the past, surely it was time for Rodolphus to be invited into the fold.

"As I understand it, he spends the majority of his time in the North of Europe as he finishes his education," Bellatrix's head snapped to look at the Dark Lord as he spoke, "But at present he is in Bulgaria. I wish for you to go to him and convince him to join our cause." He ordered, moving to the head of the table. "Your expression indicates that you seem confused as to why I would ask you to complete this task," he didn't pause for a response, "As I understand it, you've met young Mr. Karkaroff before."

Bella jutted her chin out defiantly, not meeting Voldemort's eyes. "In my youth, My Lord," she agreed, "I will make every effort to convince him of the merit of our cause." She lowered her head in a submissive, respectful gesture.

Voldemort smirked. "You may do everything necessary to convince him. I encourage it."

Bella clenched her teeth at the inference. "Of course, My Lord."

(Scene Break)

Bella looked at the tattered piece of parchment in her hand, then at the wrought iron gate before her. Though she was visiting in the early afternoon, the dark clouds surrounding the mansion made it appear that it was nearly nightfall. She tentatively stepped towards the gate, her boots crunching in the gravel. She jumped as she heard a loud crack, drawing her wand in a defensive stance. Before her stood a house elf, its face resembling melted wax in its old age. "Miss Bellatrix," he dipped into a low bow, its nose nearly touching the ground, "Vooky welcomes you. Shall I inform Master Igor that you have decided to visit?"

Bella stowed her wand back into her coat, surprised that the elf had recognised her from many years ago. "Yes. Tell him I don't wish to be kept waiting." Her voice was haughty to mask her nerves.

The elf returned quickly, opening the gates to allow Bellatrix in. She had a prickling sensation on the back of her neck which told her that someone was watching her from inside the overbearing brick mansion. She walked the gravel path purposefully, her hips slightly swinging with each step. As she reached the top step the heavy wooden door to the mansion swung open to reveal Igor Karkaroff. "Hey Trix, how's tricks?" He smirked.

She bristled at the nickname, pursing her lips. "Still turning." She replied. He embraced her in the way an old friend would, she liked the way the fur trim of his coat tickled her cheek. She tilted her head up to study his face. His jaw was rather weak, not strong like Rodolphus's, but he had grown into his looks since they had met.

They parted, Igor taking her hand to lead her to the drawing room. "A drink, Bellatrix?" He offered, waving his hand towards an impressive liquor cabinet.

"Whatever's decent." She shrugged, moving to perch herself on a lounge by the fire. The combination of the steady crackle of the fire and the rumble of the thunder outside made the small stone room feel quite comfortable. Igor flicked his wand, causing for two crystal goblets to be filled with Quintin Black liquor. Bella took a sip, appreciating the smooth taste and texture of the liquid.

"Not terrible." She remarked, tracing her lips with her finger, feeling a tingling sensation where the liquor had touched her lips.

"I suppose you'd like to know why I came." She posited, slightly impatient to complete her task and return home.

"You're not here to enjoy my company?" His voice dripped with sarcasm. Bella fought the urge to roll her eyes and admonish him for his petulance.

"I have an opportunity for you." She began, her eyes meeting his. "There is a movement that fights for pureblood supremacy. The leader, he has an interest in the dark arts. Surprisingly, your reputation precedes you and he would like for you to join us." Bella wasn't much of a diplomat, nor did she always like to keep her cards close to her chest. She preferred to lay out her proposal, gain an idea of her opponent's stance and work from there.

"Are you really to become a Lestrange before the year is out?" Igor ignored her proposal, preferring to speak about what he was interested in. Bella could have cursed him for his brash manner, she was relieved she had had the forethought to leave the Lestrange ring at home.

"Rumours, I assure you." She purred, her hands smoothing her skirt over her thighs. She smirked as it drew his eye to her bare left hand.

"This movement, are you a part of it?"

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Of course. I wouldn't ask you to join if I wasn't." She leaned forward, the low neckline of her robes doing half of the convincing for her.

She was almost disgusted that Igor leaned in as a subconscious reaction to her movements. She cursed herself for resorting to cheap sexual ploys to get her way, but the Dark Lord seemed very eager to obtain the services of Igor Karkaroff and Bella was all too happy to assist the Dark Lord in any way she could. His hand brushed her arm in a caress. "Maybe you can persuade me over the course of tonight." Bella gritted her teeth and refrained from snatching her arm back.

"I don't think that will be necessary." Her voice was sultry. She moved so that she could sit next to him. He all too willingly placed his hands on her corseted waist.

The light cast on his face by the flashes of lightning through the windows was harsh and unforgiving, but Bella swallowed her pride. "Join us, Igor. Your talents will be appreciated, lauded." She implored, pouting so that her lips appeared full and inviting. He hung on to every word she said, almost hypnotised by her voice. "Everything can be yours." She promised, her hand finding his left forearm, her index finger running a straight line down his forearm. "Everything." She emphasised, her lips brushing his ear as she spoke. She had remembered his weakness from their last encounter.

He let out a guttural growl as her lips touched him, he pulled her nearer. "Fine, now stop this relentless teasing, Trix."

Bella simpered, "Not until you join us. Not until you have the mark right there." She dug a nail into his left forearm, giving a teeth-baring grin as he hissed in pain. He released her, giving her time to stand, one hand on her hip. "I'll give you time to think about _everything_." She purred, knowing the inference she was making, the only thing he'd think about was her. She spun on her heel, apparating back to the safety of Black manor. He watched as she left, still entranced by her presence, likening her to a small dark hurricane.

(Scene Break)

"You are an asset to the cause, Igor." Voldemort pressed his wand into Igor's arm, finally branding him with the Dark Mark. Bella stood close by, having brought Igor to be initiated. "Bellatrix did well to convince you." Those present were taken aback by the compliment. Lucius stood beside Bella, which comforted her to a degree. Soon enough the initiation concluded and the numbers thinned, leaving Bella to deal with Igor.

"Now, you said I could have everything." Igor pressed, ready to collect his perceived bounty. "Everything, except me." Bella's voice rang out triumphantly. "You see, those rumours about becoming a Lestrange weren't completely unfounded." She twirled her wand in her fingers, ready to defend herself if anything untoward were to happen. She pressed the tip of her wand to her bottom lip, pondering how best to rub salt into the wound. "Welcome to the cause, Igor." She leered.


	12. Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I have any rights relating to the Harry Potter Series, nor any of the Characters mentioned. All rights remain with their respective owners.**

Friends (1968)

Andromeda sat beside the Black Lake, dipping her toes in the tranquil water. The sun peeked through the clouds, just enough to keep her warm. Ever since finding Bella lazing by the lake in her first year, Andromeda had found it to be the perfect spot to spend sunny days alone. Stretching her arms above her head, she eased herself down to lay in the grass, taking in its scent. Just as she was about to nod off into a mid-afternoon nap, she heard heavy footsteps coming down the hill towards the lake. She peeked out from behind her curtain of hair to see Rabastan strolling towards her, a cheerful smile on his face.

"Rod said you might be here!" He exclaimed, far too surprised that he'd found her.

"Well I had to be around Hogwarts somewhere." She grinned, patting the grass beside her, inviting him to sit.

He sat down eagerly, looking at her quizzically."Why _are_ you here?"

She pondered her answer for a moment before answering. "It's a nice day, it would seem a waste to spend it inside." She answered diplomatically, not really wishing to delve into deeper conversation that Rabastan would likely not understand.

"So Rod and Bella will be married next year." Rabastan spoke and Andi wondered where he was going with this subject.

"Yeah, she'll be pleased to have it over and done with no doubt." Andi ran her hands nervously over the grass as she spoke.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go together…" He asked, not meeting her eyes. Andi cringed inwardly. She had suspected for some time that Rabastan had a minor crush on her, but she was hoping that the marriage of their siblings would put a halt to it. Evidently not.

"Well of course we'll be going, it's my sister and your brother!" She skirted around the issue, hoping he could take a hint.

"Like as a date?" He asked.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Rab." She spoke softly, trying to break it to him gently.

As Andi began to get to her feet, he grabbed at her hand to stop her. "I think I'm in love with you, Andromeda. We've known each other forever and I think there's always been something."

Andi stopped in shock, listening to the words coming out of his mouth in horror. He'd obviously been fed these lines by someone. No doubt it would be Narcissa trying to play cupid once again. "Rabs, you're like a brother to me, that's it. Soon you will be a literal brother to me." Her voice was exasperated and she was almost surprised that she had to outline this to him.

"Look at Bella and Rod, they're happy, they look good together." He tried to reason with her.

She pulled the hand he'd been holding away. "You're not Rod and I'm not Bella. Forget it." She huffed and started making her way back to the castle, furious that her peaceful afternoon had been ruined.

No one could miss Andromeda storming into the common room, it was enough to make Bella look up from her book on poisons. "What's gotten into her?" She asked to no one in particular. Rod shrugged and went back to trimming errant twigs in his broomstick.

"Goodness, I don't know." Narcissa squeaked. Bella's eyes searched her baby sister's face, noticing her cheeks turning pink.

Bella swung her legs off the lounge and leaned forward, sensing weakness. "What do you know, Cissy?" Bella's eyes were wide and not a little bit malevolent.

"I don't know anything Bella." Cissy tried to deflect the attention.

"Well that may be true but you know something about why she's annoyed, so tell me." She commanded.

Cissy finally relented. "Rabastan asked for some help telling Andi how he feels about her."

Just as Cissy finished her sentenced, a weathered looking Rabastan appeared at the entrance to the Common Room. Rod had put down his broom upon hearing the news of his brother, a teasing smirk on his face. Rabastan approached, looking much more glum than he had when he left.

"Hey Rab! I hear you're trying to shag your way into my wife's family tree." Rod chortled, earning a shove from Bella.

"Not your wife yet, watch yourself." She spoke, her affectionate tone at odds with the words she spoke. Rabastan slumped into an unoccupied seat next to Narcissa, who patted him sympathetically. "You need to be persistent with her. She responds well to it." Bella moved to sit on the other side of Rabastan, rubbing a hand on his back. "Just keep trying." She bit her lip to hold back a vicious smile.

(Scene Break)

It was so cold in the Quidditch stands that Andi wrapped her emerald green scarf over her face so only her warm brown eyes peeked out. Usually her and Rab would huddle in and share a blanket to keep warm while watching the games but given the recent events, they stat together in silence, arms not even touching. Today's match was Ravenclaw against Slytherin, though not much of the game was visible given that it was practically sleeting. Nevertheless, Andi stayed to watch Bella, Rab stayed to watch Rod and Narcissa stayed to watch Lucius, though she claimed she was only there to see Bella.

Rab and Andi made friendly chatter about the game once the majority of the awkwardness wore off, and just as things began to feel like they might return to normal, a bludger flew right towards Rabastan, causing him to jolt into Andromeda, pushing them into one another. Andi swore loudly, looking to see where the bludger had come from, only to see a grinning Bellatrix, brandishing her beater's bat. She winked before soaring off to hit another bludger that was heading for Lucius's shoulder. She clearly had enjoyed her little trick, because just as she was winding up to hit another Andi's way, Rodolphus swooped in to belt it into the Ravenclaw keeper before giving a stern word to Bella. She ever so maturely poked her tongue out in response.

Rabastan finally moved back into his seat, muttering an apology. Andi gently patted his knee, murmuring that it was fine. "What's a bludger between friends?" She joked.

**Author's Note: Sorry about how long this took compared to my other updates. The original idea for this chapter was harder to flesh out than I first thought. I'm trying to get most of their Hogwarts years out of the way, because a lot of my later chapter ideas rely on memories/events that happen in Hogwarts (they are the formative years ;)). As usual reviews are appreciated. I'd really like feedback on the years set up, I'm tempted to go back and put the story in order once I have finished.**


	13. On A Roll

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I have any rights relating to the Harry Potter Series, nor any of the Characters mentioned. All rights remain with their respective owners.**

**Warning: This chapter is slightly more sexually explicit than other chapters. All intercourse ****is**** consensual. Please don't read if this could be a trigger for you.**

On A Roll (1967)

Bella paced the marble floor of the entrance hall impatiently, her silk gown billowing out behind her. She was so consumed in her own thoughts that she didn't notice her two younger sisters crouched on the first-floor landing, curiously observing her. Andi wasn't usually this interested in her sister's activities, but Bella had been cagey about her late-night meetings. The grandfather clock in the entrance hall had not long ago chimed midnight. That was late, even for Bella. Andi also noticed that Bella wasn't wearing any shoes. Usually Bella didn't care to annoy her family with the clicking of her heels against the marble, but tonight it was clear that she had wished to go unnoticed.

There was a loud crack just outside the front door, and Bella glided over, placing her hands on the handle, running her fingers over the intricate etchings. She waited for the guest to knock thrice before she unlocked the door and opened it. Andi and Cissy craned their necks to get a look at Bella's guest. Their robes were completely black, and they were wearing a hood that obscured their face. Bella stepped towards her guest, grasping one of their hands.

"About time," Bella purred, pulling the guest inside. From the stature, Andi and Cissy could see that the guest was a male. They guessed it was Rodolphus. Just as they were about to creep back to bed, Bella spoke again. "No one can know you were here."

Andi and Cissy looked at each other in confusion. It was common knowledge that Bella and Rodolphus were an item. If anything, their parents encouraged it. Why would she want to hide him away at midnight? Bella led her guest into her father's study, her hips swaying seductively as she walked. The glow from the fireplace illuminated her silhouette as she closed the door. Andi wasn't completely sure, but she could have sworn that she saw Bella wink at her as if she knew Andi was there.

Bella leaned her back against the door she had just closed. Lucius stood before her, his hood still up, a lazy smile on his lips. Bella took her time walking to him, letting him take in her barely clothed appearance. All black silk and lace, especially for him. She pulled his hood down, his platinum blonde hair gleaming in the light cast from the fireplace.

"What do you want tonight?" She murmured, letting the dressing gown drop to the floor.

"You," he gripped her waist roughly, pushing her up against a bookcase. "Here." His lips attacked her neck. Her fingers were frenzied, ridding him of his robes, until he was left in his shirt and trousers. He hitched her nightgown up, pleased that she hadn't bothered to wear undergarments. She helped him to undo his trousers, pushing them away quickly so he could give her what she needed.

She let out a guttural growl as he pushed inside her, she curled one leg around his waist, holding him close and allowing him to thrust deeper into her. He bit her neck, causing her to moan from the pain. His thrusts were sharp and forceful, he loved the way her body jolted in shockwaves after each thrust. She was in so much bliss that her hands went from scratching at his back, to pulling his hair, to gripping the bookcase for dear life. Bella loved when he was rough with her, and all it took was him pulling her hair as he thrust to send her over the edge. Her moans echoed around the study, most likely escaping to the rest of the wing of the manor. Lucius grunted as he reached his climax, collapsing against the bookcase as he was brought back down to earth.

Bella fixed her nightgown and laid upon her father's black leather divan. She reached into his side table to find a cigar. She looked up at Lucius and tilted her head as if to ask if he wanted one. Lucius took it from her wordlessly, holding it over a candle to light it. Bella took one for herself and held it out to him, asking him to light it. He flicked his wand to light hers.

She flinched momentarily at the movement of his wand. "I don't like you flicking that in my direction, Lucius." She emphasised the 's' sounds in his name, tasting his name like firewhiskey. Lucius took a drag of the cigar, holding the smoke in his lungs for a moment before exhaling.

"You can let your guard down Bella, it's just me." Lucius sat on the lounge opposite Bella, pouring himself a firewhiskey. Bella chose to ignore his comment, preferring to enjoy one of her father's finest cigars before he cursed her into the next century for taking it.

They sat in her father's study for hours, drinking and smoking. They talked about the state of the wizarding world and the new movement for blood purity. When they were bored of political talk, Lucius gave her another earth-shattering orgasm, and then took his leave.

(Scene Break)

"Mother and Father have to know!" Cissy hissed, gesturing wildly. Andi placed her hands securely on her younger sister's shoulders, hoping to calm her down.

"They don't need to know anything, we don't know the full story!" Andi pleaded.

"She was doing… _it_!" Cissy exclaimed, not even game to say the name of the act. "I know you could hear it! She's not married Andi! This is the sixth night in a row she's had a guest at a late hour, and I'm not even sure it's the same person each night!"

"She's been having sex at Hogwarts, Cissy, that train has well and truly left the station." Andi deadpanned.

Cissy looked flustered and taken aback at this news. "Well she shouldn't! Mother and Father _have_ to stop her."

Bella flung the door open at that exact moment. "Why are you two screeching and Mother and Father have to stop what?" She flopped inelegantly onto Andi's bed, looking every bit as satisfied as she felt.

"They have to stop trying to arrange suitors for me." Andi lied, watching her sister closely.

"I can't imagine why they're so preoccupied with you, when I haven't had my marriage contract sorted out. Although, there's no shortage of _eligible _suitors for me, I could take my pick." Bella's voice was the perfect combination of arrogance and boredom. She was the quintessential aristocrat; she knew what she was entitled to and she knew what she deserved.

(Scene Break)

Bella's meetings continued for the next week: a cloaked suitor arriving just after midnight, being taken to one of the many rooms in the manor, and not leaving until the early hours of the morning. Andi had given up on tracking Bella's habits, but Cissy had become more determined with each passing night. "Bella clearly doesn't know the risk she is putting her reputation at," Cissy thought.

Cygnus had made passing remarks to his daughters about whoever was depleting his cigar stocks, but he was fairly sure it was Bella. Which of his other daughters smoked cigarettes at the dinner table? So, when his youngest daughter approached him to talk about Bellatrix, he wasn't particularly surprised to hear her concerns. Bella had been a law unto herself ever since she was a toddler, and Cygnus had resolved early on to allow her to choose her own path. However, he could not deny Narcissa's concerns that Bella would sully her reputation and be unable to find a suitor. It was of the utmost importance that Bella make a strong match, being the eldest of the daughters. It would pave the way for her younger sisters to also make acceptable matches.

(Scene Break)

The time came for Cygnus to raise his concerns with his wife. Druella wasn't so accepting of her eldest daughter's transgressions, and as a result, she determined that Bellatrix needed to be reminded of her place. That is why one night, when Bellatrix returned from yet another meeting, she was hit with a stunning spell from each of her parents, knocking her out cold.

Usually, she would have been able to deflect such spells with ease, but Druella and Cygnus had the elements of surprise and ambush on their side. They levitated Bellatrix back to her chambers and laid her on her bed, locking the door behind them as they left.

Andi saw her parents levitating her older sister to her bed, her eyes growing wide at seeing her sister so vulnerable. "What happened to her? Is she okay?" Andi asked, approaching her stony faced parents.

"We have to have a word to your sister. She'll wake up in a few hours, she needs to remember who she is, a member of the most noble house of Black. Not a common filthy muggle whore." Druella spat her final words, striding away in disgust. Cygnus just stood there with an apologetic look on his face, before ambling back down to his study.

Andi took another look at her sister's locked bedroom door before returning to her own room. She grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill, hurriedly opening an emerald green inkwell to scrawl a note.

_Rod,_

_Come to Black manor as soon as you get this, Bella needs you._

_Andi._

She folded up the parchment and attached it to the leg of one of the family's screech owls. It nipped her affectionately as she tied the string in a bow. She had a soft spot for the owls, she quite liked to sit with them when she was upset. It was because of this that she would often find one of them sitting on her windowsill.

"Find Rodolphus Lestrange, he's most likely at Chateau Lestrange." She whispered to the bird, carrying the bird to the window so he could begin his duty. The owl took off, heading south, bound for the north of France. Andi watched it fly until it was just a little brown speck on the horizon.

(Scene Break)

Owl post probably wasn't the quickest means she could have used to contact Rodolphus, but it was certainly the most discreet. Rodolphus arrived just over a day later. Andi intercepted him before her parents could have a chance.

"They stunned her and locked her in her bedroom, they're concerned that she hasn't made a marriage contract." Andi spoke in hushed tones.

"Why are they suddenly worried about that?" Rod replied, obviously confused.

"They know about your little meetings at Hogwarts."

"Ah. Well, what do we do?"

"Well, if you were ever going to make her the offer of becoming the Lady Lestrange, now might be the time to do it." Andi bit her lip. She was unsure whether she should have been meddling in Bella's affairs, but Bella was currently sitting in her room, sedated up to her eyeballs.

Rodolphus paused for a moment, mulling over Andi's words. He nodded. Andi led him to Cygnus's study. No doubt her parents were in there, strategizing on how to contain Bella. Andi knocked on the door before stepping back. Cygnus opened the door, surprised to see their visitor.

"Master Black, I request an audience with you and your wife, if you would be so kind." Rod spoke deliberately, his tone suggesting that Cygnus didn't really have a choice.

Cygnus, still confused, nodded and gestured for Rodolphus to enter. "Of course, my boy. Anything for a Lestrange. How is your dear father?" He closed the door behind them.

Andi tried desperately to listen to their conversation through the door, but it was clear they'd used a muffling charm to keep their conversation private. She perched herself on a stair, waiting. She watched the clock, wondering whether a long meeting was a good or bad sign. After what seemed like hours, the three of them emerged. Rodolphus's face was determined and her parent's were beaming, clearly an agreement had been reached.

Rodolphus made his way up the stairs, leaving Andi and her parents behind. He knew the way to Bella's room by heart. She'd snuck him in many times over the years. He used the unlocking charm that her parents had told him to use. The lock clicked. He gently pushed the door open, his eyes taking a moment to adjust to the dark lighting.

Bella was sat on her bed, just staring into space. She noticed her visitor. "Rod?" She breathed, not quite believing it was him. She stood, reaching a hand out to him.

He could have cursed Cygnus and Druella for using stunning spells and sedative potions on her. Her eyes were glazed over. She was there, but not quite all there. He took her hand and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her forehead. If she had her wits about her she would have teased him for being so tender, but as it was, she kissed his shoulder and rested her head.

Bella looked up at him, she could see the adoration in her eyes. She placed a hand on each of his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. "Rod." Her voice was husky. "Give me the antidote." She demanded. She wanted to be free of this haze clouding her mind. Rod obediently began to cast the antidote spells that he could remember, hoping one would bring her back to her normal self. One in particular cast a jet of violet light. Her eyes narrowed and a wicked smile adorned her face.

"Much better, Rod." She spoke, tracing one finger down his chest. "How could I ever repay you for this?" Her voice was laced with sarcasm, but deep down, she was impressed. No one else had tried to help her like he had. She placed a kiss on his cheek, her lips lingering for a second.

"Marry me, Bellatrix Black." He spoke plainly. Bella had never been one for grand gestures. In fact, she probably would have teased him had he thought up some grand romantic proposal. No, Bella would respect the fact that he was honest and business-like in his request.

Bella was momentarily taken aback. She'd been proposed to a number of times, by strangers with no hope of actually obtaining her hand, of course. This was the first _eligible_ proposal she'd been made. Sure, she'd assumed that Rod would propose to her, and she had been sure she'd say yes. He gave her everything, well, nearly everything.

"On one condition." She raised an eyebrow, daring him to defy her. "Be rough with me." She looked him up and down, emphasising her point with her gaze.

(Scene Break)

Bella emerged from her bedroom, looking like the cat that got the cream. She didn't look at all sedated, in fact, she looked invigorated. A pink flush on her cheeks and a smirk on her lips revealed exactly what she'd done. Andi approached her nervously. "Bella, are you okay?"

Bella stretched her arms over her head, arching her back before returning to her normal stance. There was something feline about her movements. "I'm more than okay. I'm going to be the Lady Lestrange. I will belong to two of the most respected and prestigious houses in the wizarding world, and I did it all by myself."

Andi smiled, "I'm happy for you Bella. It's what you deserve."


	14. Strangers

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I have any rights relating to the Harry Potter Series, nor any of the Characters mentioned. All rights remain with their respective owners.**

Strangers (1967)

Bella nervously twisted her engagement ring around her finger. She still wasn't quite used to it weighing down her left hand, Rodolphus had certainly found a decent sized diamond. Biting her lip, she watched the seconds tick on their grandfather clock. Lucius would be arriving any minute. She was sure he had thought it strange when she told him to visit in the daytime. Just as the clock struck eleven, there was a heavy knock on the door, indicating his arrival. Bella opened the door herself, taking a sharp breath as she did.

Just as Lucius leaned in to kiss her cheek cordially, she recoiled, stepping back from him. Lucius's brow furrowed, "Good morning to you too Bella." His voice was smooth and just a little amused at Bella's odd behaviour.

"Morning, Lucius. Shall we?" She gestured to a sitting room that would afford them some privacy. Lucius followed her curiously, this wasn't her usual behaviour for their 'meetings'. Her dishevelled appearance also proved curious. It wasn't until she closed the door behind them that she began to speak again.

"Lucius there's something I must inform you of." Her voice was quiet and she didn't dare meet his eyes. She wasn't sure what made her nervous to tell him, she had been with Rod for years now. _"It's because he's a dear friend and I seek his approval, that's all,"_ she thought to herself.

"Rodolphus asked me to marry him, and I said yes." Bella's voice was small. She wasn't sure how Lucius would react, and she wasn't even sure how she wanted him to react.

"I can't say I'm surprised." Lucius replied coolly. He was seated in an armchair, his hand placed firmly on a snake head cane that he had begun to carry around with him. "I am disappointed though, Bella. That you'd choose the House of Lestrange over the House of Malfoy."

Bella's expression was incredulous. "I could never choose you Malfoy, because you would never make me the Lady Malfoy. You didn't give me a choice! We both know what you wanted, and it wasn't marriage." The shy Bella was gone and replaced with the fiery Bella that everyone was more familiar with.

She gave him the rise he wanted out of her. He stood, grabbing her waist roughly. "If I remember correctly, you wanted it too. No other lover could give you what you wanted, not even Rodolphus." His lips were millimetres from hers, she could practically taste his words.

She pushed herself out of his grip, scoffing. "Oh, that's where you're wrong, Lucius. Rodolphus knows what I like now, and I have the scars to prove it." Bella smirked, punching each word with satisfaction. "Besides, I've told you before. We're not lovers, we're not even really friends anymore. Once you remove all the sex, we're really just strangers." She had to admit, she didn't believe what she was saying, but something inside her was telling her to lash out. Hurt him before he could hurt her.

Her words had the desired effect. Lucius looked like he had been punched in the stomach. Bella looked to the ground for a moment, not entirely pleased with what she'd said.

"Well Bella, once again, thank you for your hospitality," Lucius paused before the last word, considering how best to be polite in the present circumstances.

Lucius turned on the spot, apparating back to Malfoy Manor. When he and Bella had begun their 'relationship', it was just an arrangement for two individuals with similar needs. On the surface, they had always said sexual gratification was their only goal, but Lucius saw the side of Bella she didn't ever want to show. The side that craved her family's approval, craved the love of the men in her life and craved meaning in live. It was commonly said at Hogwarts that Bella didn't feel anything, but Lucius thought they were wrong. She felt everything a little too much.

He settled into the armchair closest to the window. He could observe the grounds of the Manor from the warm comfort of the Library. "I should have known." He muttered aloud to himself. He'd predicted it. Even as children, Bella had tried to impress Rodolphus. It had been the constant pattern of their youth. Bella would try to impress Rodolphus, Rodolphus wouldn't notice, and Bella would fall back on Lucius to keep her happy. Everything had changed when Rodolphus had stopped being oblivious to her attention. Suddenly they were not only best friends, but lovers, leaving Lucius with nothing. He couldn't take his mind off that stupid diamond sitting on her left hand. A constant reminder that he hadn't beaten Rod to the punch.

He stood up and took in the Library around him before moving to the window to look at the gardens. He could hear Bella's laugh in his memories. Memories of a younger Bella consumed his thoughts. Memories of zooming around the garden on broomsticks, ducking and weaving through trees and archways. Memories of reading scary stories in the library on stormy days. Memories of playing hide and seek, Bella always winning because Lucius would always choose the same three spots.

He smiled momentarily at the memories, before reality brought him back down to earth. He felt a rage within himself and the books in the closest bookshelf came crashing to the floor as he had a rare moment of uncontrolled magic. He sighed and flicked his wand, the bookshelf putting itself back together and the books regaining their place on the shelf.

"That's enough Lucius. Enough of her." He murmured, leaving the library and closing the door firmly behind him as if it were symbolic of his choice.


	15. Sober

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I have any rights relating to the Harry Potter Series, nor any of the Characters mentioned. All rights remain with their respective owners.**

Sober (1967)

"You've not got long to get ready now, Bella!" Cissy's shrill voice interrupted Bella's thoughts. Cissy was settled on Bella's black silk divan, keeping an eye on her sister's engagement party preparations. She had been ready since three o'clock in the afternoon, never mind that the event began at seven in the evening.

"I've got an hour," Bella replied haughtily, "For someone with natural beauty, that's plenty of time."

Cissy pretended to look more offended than she was. "Well you have to greet everyone, it's your party." She sniffed and smoothed her hands over her cornflower blue gown.

"It's more mother's party than mine." Bella stepped into her own gown, an emerald green creation that shimmered when she moved. "Zip me up." She commanded. She could have zipped up her own dress, but she liked making her sister do it.

Cissy obediently zipped the dress up, careful not to catch the zip on any of Bella's wild curls. She paused for a moment, looking at Bella through the mirror she stood in front of. The strapless neckline made her look infinitely feminine, delicate and vulnerable. It shocked her. "You look beautiful, Bella." She spoke genuinely.

Bella bit back her temptation to say, 'I know' and simply responded with a "Thanks." She sat at the vanity table, pausing a moment to take in her reflection. Her eye caught a glimpse of her engagement ring. She looked away sharply. She still wasn't used to seeing a reminder of Rod everywhere. She distracted herself looking for a necklace, settling on a diamond pendant that was cut in the same emerald shape as her ring.

Cissy approached her sister, watching how quiet and contemplative she was. Bella had moved on to applying her make up. "I'll do your hair, Bella, the way you like it." Cissy promised, holding her wand ready. Bella's lack of response was taken to be acquiescence and Cissy cast a smoothing charm on Bella's curls. She took a brush and gently brushed them through. The result was that Bella's hair sat in seductive, voluminous waves that shined healthily. Bella tilted her head slightly, allowing a curtain of hair to fall over part of her face. She almost looked playful as she peeked out from under it.

"Perfect, Cissy." She whispered, a wry smile on her face. She stood from the vanity table and sprayed her perfume in the air. It was a wave of musk, anise and honey. It was decidedly Bella, the combination of sexy, spicy and sweet. Without pausing, she glided to the door, ready to make her appearance downstairs. Cissy followed, the way she usually did with Bella.

The first person Bella saw was the only person she wanted to see. Rod embraced her in his arms, kissing her deeply. "Très belle, Bella." He whispered into her hair. He spun her in his arms, taking in her whole appearance. She had certainly dressed for the occasion.

"Pour toi, seulement toi." She promised. She stepped away before anyone else could interrupt them. Soon enough she was making polite disinterested conversation with a parade of pureblood families. She thought she had greeted everyone when a familiar voice called her name.

"Is that the beautiful Bellatrix Black that used to make such a mess out of my library?" Abraxas Malfoy's voice boomed through the entrance hall.

Bella turned carefully, looking up at the towering patriarch of the Malfoy family. She grinned. "Soon to be Lestrange, haven't you heard?" She quipped playfully before dipping into a curtsey, the only one she'd bothered with all night. She had always been fond of Abraxas, who had always made her feel welcome at Malfoy Manor.

He smiled down at her before gesturing to Lucius. "My apologies that we aren't exactly on time. Someone was dragging his feet. I'll leave you both to it." Abraxas moved on to speak to Cygnus, who was elated to see his old friend.

Bella cordially kissed Lucius on the cheek, grasping one of his hands in hers. "Nice to see you again, Luc." She motioned to the ballroom. "I think you're the last to arrive. Let's get you a drink." They walked silently into the ballroom, Rod greeting Lucius with a clap on the back.

Bella let the two men get reacquainted, summoning a house elf. "Two firewhiskeys and a red wine." She clasped her hands in front of her, taking in the lavishly decorated room. Her heart beat a mile a minute. She wasn't sure why she felt so nervous, usually she was happy for the attention. She felt a pain in her heart as she watched Lucius and Rod chuckle over a shared joke.

She slowly re-joined the pair as the house-elf arrived with their drinks. Lucius nodded his thanks and Rod kissed her temple in an affectionate manner. Bella caught Lucius's gaze just as Rod's lips grazed her. She lowered her lashes and cleared her throat. "Well I suppose we should go speak to your family," She looked up at Rod, her eyes indicating that he didn't actually have a choice.

Lucius watched sadly as the couple made their way across the ballroom. His thoughts were soon disturbed by a nudge from his father. "I have to say, I am disappointed in you, Lucius," Abraxas murmured, "You lost the chance to make a strong alliance with the house of Black, the eldest daughter, no less." Abraxas gripped Lucius's wrist and spun him to meet his steely grey eyes. "You'd do well to concentrate your energies on her sister now, I've had enough of your mooning over Bellatrix. Try and get into the good graces of the little blonde one who knows her social graces."

Lucius pulled his arm out of his father's tight grip and nodded curtly. He then made his way to his place at one of the large circular tables. No one else had sat down yet. As was the case with these occasions, everyone was still catching up with one another, introducing their children, and digging for gossip about another family in attendance. Lucius downed his firewhiskey in one thirsty gulp and was pleasantly surprised when it refilled. It took three more gulps for Lucius to realise that it would re-fill infinitely, and by that time, his head felt considerably heavier than it had when he arrived. He looked at his watch, his eyes taking a moment to focus on the intricate hands of time. Eight o'clock. He tapped a finger on the watch impatiently. Surely he had been here longer than that.

He was just wondering how long he would have to stay at this gathering before it became socially acceptable to leave, when a flurry of cornflower blue georgette fabric and blonde hair sat down beside him. "What's an eligible bachelor like you doing sitting alone at a table?" Cissy asked, reaching a hand out to rest on his.

Lucius looked at her young, radiant face, almost seeing her in a new light. Her lips were the same cupids bow shape as Bella's, but something about them was angelic, rather than seductive. Her eyes resembled aquamarine stones, and her hair was like spun silk. "Waiting for a young lady like yourself to speak to me, I suppose." He replied, his tone warm and honey-like.

They made polite conversation about Bella's big occasion and life at Hogwarts. Lucius preferred to give open answers, allowing Cissy to speak freely. Lucius had the impression that she didn't get to express her views often. She was mid-way through a story about a potions class gone awry when he spoke impulsively. "Would you like to go for a walk, perhaps?"

She looked puzzled for a moment, but jumped at the chance. "Certainly!" She sprung to her feet and pulled on his hand to follow her. They walked through the entrance hall, Cissy talking about the paintings of various Black family members. Lucius did his best to smile and nod appreciatively. The moment they rounded the corner into another hallway, he seized her by the waist and brought his lips to hers. She was shocked at first, but that soon descended into eager kissing, her fingers tangling into his hair. Unlike her sister, however, she was gentle.

Bella allowed herself to look over to the table where Lucius was supposed to be sitting. She had tried to avert her gaze all night. Seeing that he wasn't seated at his table, her eyes scanned the room, searching for platinum blonde hair. Seeing that the only platinum blonde hair in the room belonged to his father, she felt panic rising in her stomach. She excused herself from her seat at the main table, murmuring to Rod that she felt unwell and wished to take a moment for herself.

She closed the door to the entrance hall behind her, the rhythmic ticking of the grandfather clock calming her for a moment. She was just about to ascend the staircase to her room when she heard a low voice murmuring down the hallway. He heels clicked against the marble, keeping time with the ticking of the clock.

She turned the corner, and though the hallway was lit dimly with candlelight, she could recognise the figures of Lucius and Narcissa entwined in a passionate embrace. Her stomach dropped and she felt an ache in her chest. She cleared her throat, clearly they were too caught up in each other to have heard her coming. "I think it's best if you re-joined the party, Cissy. We wouldn't want people to wonder." Her tone was sharp and unforgiving.

The pair broke apart as if they'd been struck by lightning. The colour drained from their faces, and Cissy looked stunned. She silently obeyed her sister, scurrying past her, her head bowed in shame.

Bella waited until she heard her join the party to address Lucius. "What were you thinking?" She screeched, her hand reaching for her wand. Lucius, still in a state of shock, merely stood there, wordless. "That is my baby sister!" Bella practically screamed the last word.

"I didn't plan to do this," Lucius's speech was slurred from the earlier firewhiskeys. That was enough to ignite the fire within Bella. She cast a cutting charm before blasting him into the air, down the hallway. He fell to the floor with a heavy thud. He lifted his head to look at her and could have sworn he saw tears in her eyes.

Bella turned on her heel and marched up the stairs to her bedroom, leaving Lucius to tend to his own wounds. He must have cleaned himself up fairly easily, because not long after, Rodolphus knocked on the door to her chambers, saying that Lucius had sent him. He eventually let himself in, moving to sit beside Bella on her bed.

"He said he saw you, and that you were violently ill," Rod, ran his fingers through her hair as he spoke. Bella momentarily bristled at the touch, but began to feel comforted by it.

"He got half of that right." She muttered, curling closer into Rod. "I don't wish to return to the party. Please send an elf to inform mother and father that we won't be down." She pulled him closer as she spoke, craving his comforting touch. Rod settled into the bed, not entirely sure what had gotten into Bella to make her so vulnerable, but enjoying it, nevertheless.


	16. Sucker

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I have any rights relating to the Harry Potter Series, nor any of the Characters mentioned. All rights remain with their respective owners.**

**Author's Note: Another short childhood chapter before I continue with their Hogwarts era adventures.**

Sucker (1959)

It is said amongst some circles in the wizarding community, that the first clear incidence of magic in a child reveals their true disposition. Cygnus Black had never given it much thought, until the youngest of his daughters showed her first signs of magic, causing him to reconsider the experience of his other two daughters. He'd always thought it to be an old wives' tale, designed to keep unruly children in line, though now he was not so sure.

_(1956)_

_Bellatrix had always been a destructive tot, with and without magic. Being their first child, Cygnus and Druella had closely monitored Bellatrix as a child, and Cygnus could have sworn Bellatrix had harnessed her magic from the age of three to be able to climb on furniture without ever once losing balance. Despite this, he would never forget her first magic-inducing temper tantrum. Druella had forbidden Bella from following Cygnus into an important meeting he'd arranged with the Minister of Magic, no less. _

_The five-year old Bella could not stand to be told no. She had let out a primal scream, balling her hands into fists and drawing them into her chest. With one swift movement, she pushed her hands out from her chest, her magic shattering several windows and glasses, and blowing a number of books off a nearby bookshelf. Cygnus and Druella had been stunned by her destructive magic, but Bella's eyes were wide in amazement and soon a smirk adorned her tiny face. It was from that moment onward that Bella worked to refine her magic._

_(1958)_

_His middle child, Andromeda, had always been more subtle with her magic. Ever since she could walk, she would follow Bella like a tiny shadow, she would watch Bella with intense admiration and amazement, clapping her hands in delight at her sister's every act. This seemed to suit Bellatrix quite well, as she always enjoyed an audience. That was, until Andromeda became old enough to use Bella's toys without asking permission first. The moment Bella found out that her six-year-old sister had taken her miniature broomstick for a ride, Bella smashed Andi's junior potions set in a vengeful frenzy. _

_What happened next stunned Cygnus. He had expected Andi to sob or burst into her own angry fit. Andi instead moved to sit beside her potions set, and before Cygnus could stop her, she picked up several pieces and held them in her hands. Slowly, the other pieces began to tremble and soon levitated, putting themselves back together. Andi had nearly dropped them in surprise. What Bella had broken; she had been able to put back together. Where Bella was destructive, she was restorative. _

_(1959)_

_Narcissa had been the slowest of the children to show their magic ability overtly. Bella had been five, Andi had only just turned six, yet Narcissa was nearing the age of seven before she demonstrated any grand act of magic. So much so, that Bella had taken to taunting her as a 'squib', much to her parents' embarrassment. It didn't help that Cissy looked very little like her two older sisters, she was as fair as they were dark. _

_Nevertheless, the day came when Narcissa's magic shone through. Cygnus and Druella were supervising their children in the garden, taking their afternoon tea by the fountain. Cissy had been wandering the gardens on a warm summer's day, collecting flowers for her mother and following butterflies as they fluttered from blossom to blossom. Bella and Andi were lying on the grass, watching the clouds pass as they recovered from a particularly gruelling miniature quidditch match. Bella caught sight of her little sister and quirked an eyebrow. _

"_Who are the flowers for, Cissy? Did you find yourself a boyfriend?" She goaded. _

"_They're for mother, of course!" Cissy squeaked, her cheeks flushing pink at the boyfriend comment._

_Bella rolled her eyes and propped her chin in her hand as she continued to watch her sister. "You're so boring. I suppose you have to find some way into mother's good graces, being a squib and all."_

"_Bellatrix, Enough!" Druella shrieked, her steely gaze boring into her eldest daughter._

_If the look from her mother had troubled Bellatrix, she certainly didn't show any signs of it. Instead, Cygnus saw a look of determination on Bella's face, her eyes focused on one of the bludgers from her miniature quidditch kit. Suddenly, the bludger broke free from its confines, careening straight towards Narcissa. It all happened so quickly that neither Cygnus nor Druella had time to raise their wands in her defence. Luckily, Cissy's sheer terror caused her magic to form a shield around her, tearing the bludger to pieces before it could cause her harm._

_Cissy's jaw dropped, her mouth forming a perfect O shape, whereas Bella and Andi viewed their sibling with newfound respect. Before Bella could have a tantrum over her destroyed bludger, Andi took hold of the pieces, channelling her magic into repairing the ball and quickly locking it into its case once again. The triad was complete. Bella was destructive, Cissy was defensive, and Andi was restorative. It seemed to Cygnus that each daughter was a counterbalance of her two sisters._


	17. I Know What You Did Last Summer

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I have any rights relating to the Harry Potter Series, nor any of the Characters mentioned. All rights remain with their respective owners.**

I Know What You Did Last Summer (1968)

Bella peered over the charms book that was propped open on her knees to look at Rod. They were in their usual spot in the Slytherin common room, curled up on a leather lounge. Usually, she couldn't shut him up while she was trying to do her homework. Yet today, he was concentrating extra hard on his Transfiguration essay. She sensed that he may have been annoyed at her for some reason, but she couldn't fathom why. Rather than leave well enough alone, she gently shut the book she'd been reading and slowly moved closer to Rod, pressing her lips to his neck. "You're awfully quiet, this afternoon." She purred into his skin.

He recoiled from her touch, "Bella, I'm trying to concentrate." His voice was gruff. Bella sat back on her haunches, her lip jutting out into a pout. No one _ever _denied her, especially when she was trying (for once) to be a good girlfriend.

"Well I'd like you to concentrate on me." Her voice was childish and petulant. She crossed her arms. "What's wrong with you?" she probably could have phrased her question better, but she was never one for semantics.

Rod huffed and put his transfiguration homework down, turning to look at Bella. "So now, when it's convenient for you, you'd like to spend some time with me?"

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, her expression of annoyance turning back to one of confusion.

"You and Lucius disappear at least every second night, and stay out until Merlin knows what hour, and you both refuse to say where you've been or what you've been up to." Rod's voice was low and menacing.

Bella's heart sank. She felt guilty that she and Lucius had been doing a lot of reconnaissance for the Dark Lord in the weeks since their initiation. She felt even worse that she'd had to lie to Rod. It was her greatest hope that Rodolphus could be introduced to the cause. After all, Lestrange Senior had attended Hogwarts at the same time as the Dark Lord. Surely, it would not be long before Rodolphus was summoned. "It's not what you think, Roddy." She reached out to touch his bicep.

He batted her hand away from him. "What do I think, Bella." He challenged her. "That you and Malfoy are lovers? That you'd much rather become the Lady Malfoy? Do you wish it was him that took you to bed?"

Bella flinched at his touch and she felt the anger rise up inside her. She had ended her chapter with Lucius and she didn't appreciate the inadvertent reminder from Rodolphus. Rod would never know her the true nature of her relationship with Lucius. She had made her choice, and she had chosen him. "If I'd wanted him, I'd have him. I am Bellatrix fucking Black and I get what I want. I chose you because I wanted you, you ignorant troll." She stormed out of the common room, leaving Rod looking somewhat regretful.

He must have practically run to catch up with her, because she had barely made it down the corridor before he grabbed her and spun her around to face him. "I shouldn't have taunted you, I know."

"Is that your apology?" She raised a brow, clearly not impressed. She felt her back pressed against the wall. She carefully felt the pocket of her robes, her fingers clasping her wand.

Rod gritted his teeth. "Are you going to tell me what you've been doing, if it wasn't fucking Malfoy?" Bella looked away, biting her lip. Fury rose up in his stomach and he grabbed her jaw, turning her face back to his. "Tell me."

Bella's eyes were ablaze with ire. She grabbed at the hand that was holding her jaw, digging her sharp nails into his skin and pulling it away. "What are you afraid of Roddy?" She goaded. "Are you afraid that I've been meeting up with Lucius behind your back? Are you scared that I've been spending my nights calling out his name?" She could see that her words were driving him to new heights of anger. "_Uhhhhh Lucius, please, yessssss._" She called out in a breathy voice.

Just as his hand was about to grab her throat, she flicked her wand, blasting him into the opposite wall. "I'll see you later, baby." She cooed and continued on her way.

(SCENE BREAK)

Lucius and Narcissa had seen Bella and Rod storm out of the common room, though they weren't quite sure what their fight was about. "I hope she's okay." Lucius noted; eyes still fixed on the entrance to the common room.

"She can look after herself, I'm sure she will be fine." Cissy's tone was laced with annoyance, just enough to catch Lucius's attention. He turned to look at her, her eyes not sparkling with humour the way they usually did.

"You're not concerned for your sister?" Lucius asked, his arm snaking around Cissy's waist and pulling her closer.

"I'm concerned for myself. You disappear with her nearly every night." Her voice was small. "I'd be daft not to see how men look at her." Cissy knew that all the Slytherin boys fantasised about her sister. What if Lucius preferred her too?

"We're not in love, we're working together, for a political organisation. I can't tell you too much more, but I can assure you, she's not in love with me." Lucius tried his best to comfort her, a small smile on his face.

Cissy still felt slightly uneasy, but she pushed the feeling deeper down into her subconscious. Lucius seemed genuine enough, perhaps she was worried about nothing. She had been known to overreact.

(SCENE BREAK)

Bella had been notably absent from dinner that night, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Lucius, Narcissa and Rodolphus. None of them raised the subject, not wishing to draw attention to themselves. The silence was deafening. Though Bella, herself, didn't speak much at dinner, she was usually the catalyst for conversation.

Rodolphus, still fuming from their fight, didn't care to find out where Bella had gotten to. He figured she'd come back when she was ready. Narcissa excused herself from dinner early, stating that she had unfinished History of Magic homework to complete. This left Lucius the opportunity to look for Bella.

He found her where he thought he would find her. She had curled up under a tree, beside the Black Lake. She looked surprised to see him standing in front of her. "Lucius." She simply spoke his name; her tone was questioning.

"Would you care to enlighten me as to why you were fighting with Rod?" He asked as he sat beside her. Bella looked conflicted. Before they had become intimate, she felt that she could have told Lucius anything. Now, she wasn't so sure. This was compounded by Lucius's apparent need to full her place with her little sister.

"He isn't happy with my involvement with the cause." She lied. She didn't particularly feel like telling Lucius that Rod saw him as a rival.

Lucius sensed the lie but decided to let it slide. He took her hand and held it in a friendly gesture. Every fibre of his being wanted to pull her into his chest and hold her. He wanted to tell her she was worth more than what Rodolphus could give her. But in the back of his mind, Lucius knew that Rod had always been her first choice.

Bella squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry, Lucius." She never apologised, but for some reason, it felt right.

Lucius wasn't sure if she was apologising for lying, or for choosing Rod, or for ending their 'arrangement', but he was happy to accept the apology nevertheless. He squeezed her hand back. "Don't you think it's time to go back to the castle?"

She sighed. "I suppose." She dropped his hand and climbed to her feet. Without looking back, she started to make her way back up the hill to the castle, leaving Lucius to traipse behind her.

(SCENE BREAK)

The moment they returned, Rodolphus and Narcissa pounced on them. "So, you are sneaking around with each other!" Cissy accused, her eyes narrowed. Clearly, she and Rod had shared their concerns with one another.

"We're not, Cissy." Bella's tone was exasperated. She pressed her hands to her temples. Her sleeve fell slightly, exposing her dark mark to her sister and her fiancé.

"Well why do you have matching tattoos?" Cissy asked, grabbing their left wrists and holding them together.

"Wait." Rod spoke, and Bella was afraid of what he might say. "I've seen that before." He spoke, taking Bella's wrist in his hand. He was gentle. He inspected the mark closely.

"I told you, we've been working together in an organisation, it is of the political sort." Lucius pulled his wrist out of Narcissa's grip. His words dripped with annoyance, causing Narcissa to cower.

"They're telling the truth." Rodolphus confirmed. "My father has received letters stamped with that mark. He doesn't have it tattooed into his wrist, but I know that's definitely the mark." Narcissa sniffed and crossed her arms. She was clearly not happy, but she accepted his word.

Bella sighed in relief. She stepped closer to Rod and kissed his cheek. "I wanted to tell you, but we've both been sworn to secrecy. Even now, I still can't tell you everything. Not yet. But you will join us, Rod. It's only a matter of time." She promised.

He could see her fanaticism in her eyes. "I know."


End file.
